She's Addicting and I'm Infatuated
by beccaboo147
Summary: "I know that and I should stay away." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair frustrated with himself. "She's addicting and I'm infatuated." Roy Mustang finds himself in a bad situation when he pursues a relationship with a new employee. Roy x OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

><p>Here we are again. Fingers in his hair, His hot body draped over top of my own. I stare at his eyes and our lips tangle together. We know what we're doing is wrong but how could we give up something so bitter sweet?<p>

His body is sculpted so perfectly and the battle scars he presents make him even more beautiful. I love him but dare I tell him? His touch makes me melt beneath him.

As most things like this, it started out innocently.

* * *

><p>Alright, Prologue to my new story. Thanks for taking the time to read this. :)<p>

~Caboo~


	2. Chapter 2

_Echo_

Chapter One

It's one of those days where you just want to hide in the darkest corner. Everything seems to go wrong when all you want is for one small thing to go right. The sky is the dullest colour I've ever seen it. The trees and grass don't look very green either. I've embarrassed myself enough walking up the stairs for my new job and I'm not quite ready to see the people I'm going to be working for all summer looking as ridiculous as I do now. I'm afraid that I might just implode out of humiliation.

I knock on the door and I hear the shuffle of chairs and muffled voices. The door opens with a loud creak and gets the attention of nearly everyone in the room with the exception of a man in a suit of armour and a short boy, with blonde braided hair. The man to open the door has an unlit cigarette in his mouth and blonde hair. His eyes are a sparkly blue and he tried to hide the peak of interest in them when he sees my soaking clothes. He looks me up and down quickly and gestures for me to come in before closing the door behind me.

My palms are sweating and my nails dig into myself as I clutch my purse. I stare down at the ground trying to hold back the tears that are just begging to fall. I remind myself that if I want this job I can't be vulnerable. I loosen the grip on my bag and force myself to breathe.

"I'm sorry for my mess of an appearance today. I sort of ran into some trouble on my way up here."

The only other woman in the room turns to the man at the back waiting for a reaction. His face is covered by his shaggy black hair and the only thing he seems to focus on is the enormous stack of paper's on his desk. I look back at the woman who's now looking at me. Her eyes are round and brown and she has her blonde hair tied up. With no reaction from the man at the back, the woman stands from her spot and softens her stare.

"What's your name?" Her tone is soft and I reassure myself that this was the right job for me.

"Echo Faye." My voice popped up an octave as my nerves got to me.

A new voice jumped into the conversation. I turned to give them my attention and realized it was the voice of a tall man with black, spiky hair. He wore rectangular glasses and had a sweet almost fatherly grin on his face.

"You're the new girl here, aren't you?" I nod my head afraid to say something stupid. " Don't be shy we won't bite… Roy on the other hand…" He chuckles to himself as he gestures to the man at the back of the room. I look at him and he thinks he's cleverly hiding his smirk. "So, what happened on your way up?" He continued as he gestured to my soaked clothing.

"I kind of fell." I paused and they all looked at me waiting for me to continue. "Down three flights of stairs." I pause again seeing some of the giggles being held back. "And tripped someone with a tray of drinks." They finally cracked and broke out into full on laughter and I could feel my face flush red.

"Are you alright?" A small, hallow voice came from the boy in the suit of armour. He seemed to be the only person not laughing at me.

"Y-yeah. Just a bruise or two." I mumble awkwardly as I trace my fingers over my arms.

"I'll get you some ice if you'd like?" Armoured boy says to me. I shake my head no and say that I'll be fine.

We all start to settle down and Riza, the woman, explains to me that my whole job will basically be running errands for them. Getting paperwork from all over the building, grabbing lunch and sometimes staying late to help finish up tasks that are due. I try to not think overwhelming thoughts as we wind down for the day.

Riza is one of the nicest people I've met in a long time. She doesn't smile much but I feel as though she's fighting to stand her ground considering she's the only female under Roy's supervision. After a little while she took me aside and told me she had an extra pair of clothes and even though they'd be big on me I could wear them. I thanked her for the kind gesture.

Unlike Riza, I'm really short and childlike I guess you could say. Riza's tall with curves and I'd kill to look like her. I think Roy like's her curves too, for different reasons than my own. Riza has nice honey blonde hair that when she takes down is probably just past her shoulder while mine is brown and reaches my mid back. She has pretty brown eyes and mine are grey. Lifeless, dull, grey.

The clock ticked to nine and I jumped up the last step of the stairs._ By the end of this summer I'm going to be pretty toned! _I thought to myself. I dashed down the hallway carrying a large coffee and a doughnut. I pushed open the door to see that only Roy was left. I half expected it but it was weird to be alone with him. I stared at the clock hoping he'd say I could go home.

"I brought you that doughnut and coffee you wanted Mr. Colonel Mustang." I squeaked from across the room.

Roy was still busily signing and reading through documents. The pile had diminished quite a bit but there was so much to do still. I nervously approached his desk with the coffee and set down his doughnut first. As I was about to set down his coffee a loud burst of thunder followed by lightning startled me. I jumped a bit but managed not to spill anything. Then a second round came along and the lights flickered off. I screamed out of fear and I could hear the papers shuffle from off the desk.

I dropped to floor of the pitch black room into a fetal position. I held my face in my hands as I tried to stop my sobs. I heard a few loud and clumsy foot steps and in a less than a minute I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Are you alright." His voice was soft and dripping with concern. I could feel the tears fall down my face as I strained my eyes to see how close to me he really was. I could barely make out his face that was approximately a foot away from me.

"I…" and the fear sunk in. I couldn't stand the feeling of being in such a dark place. I felt as though I was suffocating. "I just…" The words couldn't form. I could hear them perfectly in my head. _Bad things happen when the lights are off._

"Stay here for a second I'm going to find us some candles." I felt his presence disappear for merely a second.

"No!" I yelped as soon as he had stood up. "I-I just can't… I can't be alone. Please." I was trying not to cry. I could tell he understood how serious I was because his hand quickly found my own.

"Come with me then." His voice was gentle and reassuring so I clutched on to his arm as he lead the way around the office like room.

My breathing got heavy, I was still scared beyond belief. Roy quickly realized how panicked I really was and automatically tried to distract me from the darkness that was sucking me in.

"Uhm… How old are you, Echo?" His voice was happy and it didn't fit his character well at all.

"Fifteen." I mumbled "How about yourself?" I tried to keep the conversation alive as I could hear Roy's hands move against the walls trying to find where we were.

"Twenty-seven. Are you still in school?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just finished grade ten. Sorry, I think I'm a little young for you." I chuckled, joking. He laughed too but it didn't seem like an honest laugh.

Roy smells strong of cologne but it makes my mouth water a bit. I can hear his breathing when we come to a halt. His hand let's go of mine but I hug his side close to me afraid that if I let go something might whisk me away. Through his uniform I can feel how fit he is. I feel like a bad person holding onto someone who's twelve years older than me but it gives me a bit of a thrill. I hear him grab onto something and then in a second he lights a candle and he's staring straight at me.

"You blush a lot don't you." He smirks at me and I can feel myself flush even brighter.

"I'm sorry." I stare down at my feet as I let go of his side.

"No, I like it." I look up and he's smiling straight at me.

My breath is stuck in my throat as his sparkly dark eyes stare straight at me. Roy steps towards me and he reaches for my waist. His hands are warm and they run up and down my sides. I step away quickly and run out the door. I take a deep breath once I'm outside of the building.

The stars are bright and so is the moon. I can barely see the end of the block but the streets are dimly lit by the street lights. I feel flutters in my stomach and I wish I could have just left at six before the sun had gone down. I start to walk and I run from street light to street light trying to stay away from dark alleys and unlit corners. A car or two pass me and they just stare as they drive by. I look up one more time at the moon as I continue to walk down the street when a car pulls up next to me.

The car is pitch black and the window rolls down and sitting there is that nice man, Mr. Hughes. Relief washes over me when he smiles and asks me why I'm walking around when it's so dark outside. I tell him that I had to stay late to work and that I'm walking home. He sits back as though he's thinking.

"Get in." He says sternly with a soft smile on his face.

"No, it's okay." I mumble.

"It's dangerous for someone like you to be walking around like this. Get in, I'll give you a ride home." He steps out of his car and walks me around to the other side and opens the door for me. I can't refuse now so I take a seat and he walks back around the car and gets in.

We sit in silence as he drives. I discreetly look around and see about a dozen pictures, all of them of a cute little girl and what seems to be her mom.

"Is that your wife and daughter?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, that is my wonderful, Elicia and her amazing mother, my wife, Gracia! I love them both so so so much!" He bursts out. I chuckle to myself wishing he could have been my father. I give him an admirable smile when he looks back at me.

"Mr. Hughes-" I start to say when he abruptly cuts me off.

"My name is Maes Hughes, you don't need to be so formal but if you prefer just call me Hughes. Everyone else does." He had a bright smile on his face as he drove.

"Oh, alright. Uhm… Hughes, are you friends with Mr. Mustang? I mean Roy." I added on as I saw the look on his face.

"Yeah, we've been really close ever since the two of us joined the military." I could tell he must have been reliving some memories in his head.

"What is he like? I mean, yeah, I just spent all day with him but… I just don't know what to think about him." I always have a hard time saying what I think.

"He's a ladies man to say the least. He's a really good guy once you get to know him though." He smiled and pulled up in front of my house which I realized I hadn't even told him where I lived.

"How did you know where to go?" I asked a little worried.

"Before you were hired, I was asked to do a little background check. Sorry." He said awkwardly and I felt a bit of relief.

"Oh, alright." I smiled at him as I opened my door. "Thanks for the ride I really appreciate it Mr.- uhm, I mean Hughes." He gave me a quick wave before driving off and I walked up to my front door.

I put my keys in the front door and quietly swing the door open. The lights are all off so I run up to my bedroom, close the door and turn on all the lights. I step towards my dresser and strip out of the clothes Riza gave me. I grab my house coat and something to sleep in as I make my way down my dark hallway to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and shower to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you like it I got quite a bit on the way and I hope I did alright. I'm sorry I just love Roy he's just absolutely gorgeous even though he's... well not real C: Please review this chapter, it'd mean a lot to me.<p>

~Caboo~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so just to say quickly this chapter has some sexual content (rape). It's not super detailed so don't worry. I'm sorry if this offends anyone in any way. Btw I don't own fma or Roy... Though I'd very much like to. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I fumble out of bed when the high pitched squeal of my alarm wakes me at six thirty. I turn off the lights in my bedroom considering how bright the sun is already. I decide it's about time to get ready after I eat a piece of toast. I go back to my bedroom pick out a pair of straight, dark blue jeans and a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt. I make sure to set the alarm for tomorrow morning before I stalk down the stairs.

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" A deep voice erupts from the one person I was trying to avoid. "Well, don't just stand there. Give me a god damn reason!" James, my stepfather of six years.

James is a tall and strongly built man. He has dirty looking salt and pepper coloured hair and blue eyes. He's never been my favourite person. In the beginning he pretended to be a sweet and caring man to my mom whom still has no idea of just how demented he is. I cower under him.

"I told you, I got a job for the summer." I mumble quietly hoping he won't hit me.

"NO YOU DID NOT!" He yelled. Mom must have left early for work or else his attitude wouldn't be so sour this early in the morning. "So, tell me. What do you plan to do to make up for your lies to me?" His voice becomes deep, quiet and it repulses me.

I cringe where I stand. I can feel his hot and dirty breath on my face. I stand no chance to him so I don't fight him when he grabs my wrists tightly and pushes me harshly against the wall. I let a tear or two fall but don't fight back when he pulls down his pants then my own for a "quickie". My muscles tighten and I try not to make any noise.

He thrusts far within me without hesitation. He grunts and groans as I sob silently trying to stay as still as possible so that this'll end soon. He starts to go harder and I cry loudly from the pain. He snaps his head up and looks me straight in the eye with an angered look.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His voice is loud and it makes me sob more.

James pulls out to smack me across the face making me land on the floor. He yells a lot more about how I'm a stupid bitch, pulls his pants up and walks off to the kitchen. I grab my bag off the table and run out of the house. I don't bother to apologize to the people I accidentally hit on the sidewalk, I just run as far from that house and that man as possible.

I find myself in front of the military headquarters and hope no one suspects anything. I go straight to the bathroom to clean myself up. I stare at myself in the mirror. My hair is tangled in knots so I brush it out with my comb while I cry about how hideous I feel. I feel disgusting, repulsive, revolting and foul. When my hair finally looks somewhat presentable I go to tend to the large bruise on my left cheek, I cover it in foundation and powder until it's just a light pink haze that can be mistaken for a bit of blush. I was thankful for wearing a long sleeved shirt when I inspect my handprint bruised wrists. I walk out of the washroom into the lobby of the military building.

The first person I run into is Riza Hawkeye. She gives me a friendly smile and asks if I'd like to go for a drive to do a coffee run. I tell her I'll come along if she really wants my company. I follow her to a company car and I take shot gun as she sits behind the wheel and starts the car and soon enough we're driving through the city. Riza looks over at me curiously.

"Why are you hiding such a large bruise?" She says monotone. My mouth drops and I don't know how to respond.

"I just got into a fight this morning. I just didn't want too many people to look too into it." I lied.

"Who were you fighting with?" She knew I was lying, I could see it in her eyes.

"Just this girl from school. Don't worry about it." I finish and look out the window.

She goes silent and we pull into the parking lot of a little coffee shop. I start to undo my seat belt when she grabs my still very sore wrist. I pull away quickly and cringe from the pain. She stopped herself when she caught a glimpse of the handprint shaped bruises.

"Tell me what's going on." She said bluntly and I just couldn't.

"I can't. It'll get worse if I tell anyone. Trust me." I whispered with a voice drenched in fear and honesty. Riza just sighed and gave me a nod and quietly said 'alright'.

"Alright, here's the money and here's everyone's orders." Riza handed me some cash and a sticky note with five orders. "And don't be shy to get yourself something. You're really thin and we need to fix that Miss I'm A Twig." She smirked and I chuckled lightly as I made my way inside.

As I ordered everything along with an orange juice for myself I noticed the boy with the blonde braided hair and the boy in the suit of armour. The suit of armour turned to me and I smiled politely as I got the two trays of drinks and headed to the door.

"Hi, Echo!" He jumped up and the blonde haired boy didn't react what so ever.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I have to get back to headquarters. Jeez, I don't even know your guys' names." I mumbled awkwardly.

"That's alright, my name's Al by the way and this is my older brother Ed." He said very cheerily.

"It's nice to meet you two but I really should get going, Ms. Hawkeye is waiting in the car for me. See you two around sometime." I waved as I left and hopped into the car.

"So, you're really not planning to tell me what's going on?" Riza had a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled quietly. "It's something I'm just going to have to live with a little while longer until I can figure things out. Please, don't worry about it." I begged softly and she let out a long reluctant sigh.

"Alright, but if I figure things out, I'm butting into things whether you like it or not." She said bluntly. I partially didn't want her to know out of embarrassment and fear but the other part of me was begging her to figure this out so that I could be free of this pain.

The drive back to headquarters was silent and depressing. I could see the once nice and blue sky turning to a dull lifeless grey. The clouds were rolling in faster than I'd ever seen them before and my stomach twisted in knots. I didn't want another storm because that could lead to another black out. We pulled into the parking lot and the drive was over.

I walked close behind Riza towards the office room and constantly wished I had telepathic powers. _Take me away from that house._ I would tell her. _Save me from this life._ I'd beg, plead until she did so. Until someone saved me from the horror of a life I was living constantly day after day. I stare at the back of her head hoping she can hear my thoughts. I highly doubt it though.

She holds the door open for me as I'm holding all the beverages. Everyone except for Roy rushes over for what they ordered. When everyone is happily seated down I took the coffee that was left over and set it on Roy's desk, being careful not spill a drop. I threw the empty tray that once held the drinks in the garbage and sipped on my orange juice as I was headed to the bathroom to check my makeup.

"Hey, Echo?" I turned around to the voice and saw that it was the blonde haired man whom I believe is named Havoc, Jean Havoc.

"Yeah?" I say with a questioning tone and a soft smile.

"What's up with the bruise on your cheek?" Roy's head snapped up to inspect my face and I was stunned. "I uh… I got into a fight the other night with a girl from my school. It's fine." I stuttered.

"Oh, that sucks." He stated bluntly. "Looks pretty bad."

"Well, thanks. Every girl just wants to be told they look bad. Goodbye. I'm going to the washroom now." I stated nonchalantly.

As I exited the office Havoc was yelling about how he didn't mean it the way it had sounded and so on and so forth. I laughed a bit as I walked down the hallway being able to hear him still. I turned into the washroom and for a moment I thought I should probably reassure him that I know what he meant.

I look towards the mirror and cringe at how bad the bruise really looks. I go to touch it I can now notice how swollen my cheek is. I take a paper towel and wipe off the makeup to see how the bruise really looks. It hurts to touch, it leaves stinging sensations constantly. When all my makeup was gone I wanted to cry because I've let this man do so many terrible things. It was a dark purple and very swollen.

I stepped away from the mirror and threw the paper towel in the garbage. I turned myself around and headed straight into a stall sat on the toilet and let out a few sobs. My eyes were burning and so were my bruises. I just didn't know what to do at this point. Do I tell someone the truth or should I just hide like I've been doing the last three years? I feel disgusted with myself considering how long I've let something this ridiculous go on. I took a last glimpse at the mirror and decided that there's no need to hide such an ugly bruise when everyone has heard the excuse.

_The night was dark and I was nearly asleep. Mom had gone to bed a half an hour ago with my step dad. I heard crickets out on the front lawn and it felt somewhat relaxing. My window was cracked open and I could feel the cool air on my bare arms. I was lying flat on my bed in my sports bra and a pair of black basketball styled shorts. My eyes were starting to close as the night was late._

_The door let out a loud creak and a large stream of light peaked behind the shadow of James. He was smiling but something was really off. I pretended to be asleep but that didn't stop him from coming and lying down against me on my bed. I felt and heard him take a small hold of my body and breathe in deeply. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I quickly tried to jump out of the bed. James grabbed my arm and threw me back on the bed muffling my scream with his hand. His face was dark from the lack of light._

"_Shhh. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." He whispered holding my mouth closed as he used his free hand to slip into my pants._

_I could feel his hand touching and rubbing me. I pushed him away with little force considering how small I was and he made an angry grunt._

The first time was the worst. I cried for days and when my mom asked me if I was alright I had to lie, I didn't want to ruin her relationship. Now I'm only afraid she'll think I'm disgusting and hate me forever. I won't ever forget what he did to me.

More heads turned as I made my way back to the office. People with very concerned looks on their faces and others who just looked confused as to why such a small girl would have such a bad bruise. I tried hard to ignore the stares because I didn't feel like hiding anymore. I wanted people to know how hurt I am, I wanted someone to do something. I knocked on the door and waited for the usual 'come in'.

I walked into the room and Riza ran up to me. She grabbed a hold of me, not so tight to hurt me but to the point where I could feel how strong she was. She stared in my face with hurt and fear. I left no emotion on my face, not letting her read any terror in my own eyes.

"What's going on with you?" Her voice was unstable and her tone raised a few heads, including Roy's.

Roy's face showed shock, horror and so much beyond what I could comprehend. He stood up abruptly and marched across the room. He gently pushed Riza to the side and grabbed a hold of my chin and examined my face quickly.

"You better tell me what's going on with you." He spoke sternly but I could hear how afraid he was in the tone of his voice. "I'm your superior and I order you to say something now." He stated loudly. Everyone was staring and I couldn't help but cry a little.

I sniffled a bit and looked down at my wrists. I slowly pulled up the sleeves showing him the large handprint shaped bruises.

Roy just stared.

* * *

><p>Okie dokie so this chapter was pretty intense and kinda depressing, sorry but the sad stuff isn't over with yet : Well I hope you liked it and reviews would be lovely and I'd like to thank Ever Autumn13 for my first review twas a good thing to see :)

~Caboo~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

The days had passed since they'd seen my bruises. They were turning to an ugly yellow and brown colour but were still very visible. Maes and Roy had been pushing to find out the truth and word had gotten out to my step dad that they were planning to look into my home life. James had a major outbreak of anger the previous night leaving me with a few more cuts and bruises. I felt so ugly but I knew within a few days they would be faded enough to hide them behind some makeup.

Three days of pure agony, James was more on edge than usual for an unknown reason and with Roy constantly pushing me to admit to the torturous behaviour of my step dad had my head spinning. I hadn't been able to function properly at all.

_"What are you doing?" My mothers concerned tone jumped up an octave._

I looked at my mom with complete and utter confusion streaked across my face but realized what she was talking about when I noticed I had been pouring coffee onto the floor and not in the mug in my hand. "I-I'm sorry." I mumbled.

My mom jumped from her spot at the kitchen table and picked up a dish cloth and cleaned up the mess I made with that very familiar worried expression.

"Is something bothering y-" but she was cut off mid sentence when James appeared in the room. Aggravation was evident by just the way he stood and gripped the full coffee mug in his hand.

"Can you go down to the market and buy some food for supper tonight?" It didn't sound like a question on my end as he handed my mother a wad of cash and shooed her towards the front door where she grabbed her purse, smiled, kissed James on the cheek and left. "Hmmph." James made an annoyed sound as his thumping footsteps found their way to me.

A large hand found the back of my head and jerked me towards him with my hair in his firm grip. I cringed at the sting and stared him down angrily. His tongue found my neck and before I left for work James claimed my body for his own again.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. His eyes flashed up and he screamed at me to 'shut up' before grabbing the mug full of steaming hot coffee and throwing it at me. James angrily hurled me over his shoulder and dragged me to my bedroom where he chucked me onto the bed.

When he finally finished with a low grunt he threw my clothes at me and left my bedroom for the door where he drove away without an explanation. The moment he was out of earshot I jumped out of bed and found myself purging my guts into the toilet. I showered in the most intense, hot water I could hoping to get rid of the feeling of James.

"She's not saying anything!"

"Maybe she has nothing to say." The second voice jumped in before the first voice argued again.

"It has something to with her family! I know it! She just needs to fess up so that we can get her out of there!" Roy yelled.

"We can't make her do anything. Unless we have proof of abuse-" Maes was cut short.

_Abuse. More like torture._

"WE DO HAVE PROOF! LOOK AT HER ARMS AND FACE!" Roy's voice may have been somewhat muffled by the closed door he was on the other side of but I could hear him perfectly clear.

"We need to either have her tell us herself or catch the abuser in action." Maes let out a sigh.

"Well, could we start an investigation?"

_Please. Just. Help. Me._

"That's not our job, we need to get child services involved. We're the military, Roy. We don't deal with cases like this, we fight in wars and kill criminals." There was a hint of sadness behind Maes Hughes voice as he spoke. I heard Roy let out a groan and sigh shortly after before stepping out of the room.

Roy stared at me and I stared right back. He looked like he was fighting an internal battle and I was the secret weapon. I knew what he wanted from me but I've never told anyone and I wouldn't know how to say it. I don't know if he could tell but I smelt of sex and it was disgusting me. Roy blinked and then he started to speak.

"Can you come in the office please, Echo." It seemed to be more of a statement over a question.

I followed him into the small office and sat in the chair in front of Maes Hughes' desk. Roy took a seat next to me and had an expression of aggravation.

Maes' voice was soft and concerned. " Echo, please tell us something."

_I'm afraid to._

"What's that?" As if I didn't know I answered coolly.

"Is something going on at home that we should be worried about? Abuse? Fighting between you and siblings maybe? How about fighting between you and your parents?" Maes was good at this and I could see why he worked an office job where he was on the phone all day. He was good at talking to people.

_Yes!_

"Not anything I'm able to talk about." It was a bit of the truth.

"Why not?" Roy intervened with a little hint of anger in his voice.

"Because If I tell you things will get worse." I sobbed into my hands.

It wasn't a lie.

I felt a firm hand rub my back and I cringed and jumped away. I looked to Roy and he was frozen afraid, not knowing what he did wrong.

_His hand found my back and tried to rub it as if mocking a normally comforting gesture. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart." His voice was venom. His hand found their way around my child body without hesitation the moment my guard was down the moment I started to believe his half apology._

"I'm sorry… You just scared me." I mumbled quietly.

"Just tell us the truth, Echo." Roy stated bluntly with his voice raised a little.

_I WANT TO!_

"Roy! Cut it out, if she doesn't want to talk we can't force her!" Maes sounded angry.

"Just talk!" Roy raised his voice at me while standing up to tower above me.

_"What's he like, mom?" I asked as my mother's hand braided my hair delicately. I noticed her smile increase at my interest in the man she'd been on several dates with._

"He's handsome and very tall. Sometimes he seems so tall that he's like a **tower above me**." She smiled dreamily and I giggled. My mother always liked tall men; tall men like daddy…

"shut up…" I whispered.

"Tell us what's going on now, Echo!" He yelled louder.

_No more yelling… Please…_

"Stop yelling!" I screamed loudly. "He-" I paused for a moment and took in a sharp breath. "He raped me." The moment that those words fell from my mouth the tears began to stream down in a continuous flow. I sobbed louder than before when I took notice of Maes expression twist into a combination of pain, anger and agony. "He fucking ruined my life." I said quietly between sobs. Roy flinched at my sudden cursing. "James, my step dad… Raped me. I couldn't do anything about it." I cried softly as I held my face in my hands trying to hide the shame and disgust with myself.

Maes jumped up from his spot automatically and held me in his arms as I cried. He was the dad I always wanted and I was so thankful he was there with me. He rubbed my back and told me he'd figure something out as soon as he could. Roy just stood there dumbfounded by the truth. I held Maes close and told him everything. He nodded and took everything into consideration.

"I'm going to make a few calls if that's alright." Roy said in a very monotone voice.

When Roy left the office was quiet. I held onto Maes Hughes for dear life hoping that he was right. I hoped he was able to make James stop. I hoped that I would be okay. I hoped that maybe I could be normal for the first time in a very long time. I sighed to break the silence.

"What do you want to do?" Maes held me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I just can't be there anymore. Especially when this all blows up." I sighed. "I know what he'd do if he found out I told…" Maes looked pained. "My mommy's going to hate me." I said the word 'mommy' like a child who was afraid to get a spanking after breaking a plate or spilling juice on the brand new rug.

"How long has this been going on for?" He sounded almost hesitant to find out.

"A few years." He let out a loud sigh and my stomach tightened. "Do you… Never mind."

"No, go ahead." He smiled reassuringly. Or at least tried to.

"Do you think I'm disgusting?" I paused and breathed in sharply before continuing. "Do you think I'm stupid?" My questions were hesitant but I managed to say them aloud.

"Of course not. No one blames you for keeping quiet. I'm actually really surprised you had the courage." He pushed his glasses up his nose a bit and continued to talk. "You don't need to blame yourself for anything and don't feel guilty. The only person at fault for this is your step dad. It's a terrible thing he's done to you and no one deserves that kind of cruelty." His words were so sure and at that moment I knew that Maes Hughes was a man I owed something to.

"Thanks." I said in a whispered manner.

The door swung open and Riza rushed in. She made me stand in my spot and hugged me close to her. When she had first come through the door the regularly stern and poker faced woman I had come to know and become quite fond of hand droplets of tears falling freely from those golden brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and rubbed my back. My arms were limp at my sides as she held me tightly. "I should have done something." She continued.

"I should have told you. You were the first person to notice something and I'm so thankful you did." I spoke honestly.

Roy walked in on Riza hugging me and smiled in a way that showed how reassured he was that I had someone to be close to. He walked up to us and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and he looked deeply into mine. There was pain there, from what I had no idea but it was deep and scarred within him.

"Thanks for pushing." I nodded towards Roy.

"Well, I had to." He mumbled with the corners of his lips slightly turned upwards.

As afraid and as much as I was dreading it the local police had to come in and get a statement from me. It was hard but Riza stayed by my side the entire time which was really comforting. She held onto my hand and I told them everything I could. I told them about the physical abuse and the sexual abuse. I told them how my mom was unaware of it happening at all and she wasn't to blame. I didn't know how my mom was going to take the charges and I was honestly really afraid. The police came and left in a couple hours and I was left alone with Roy.

Roy made the day easy for me, I ran no errands and I didn't have to talk to anyone if I didn't feel like it. When the drama was finished with, Roy took me back to our regular office room where all of our coworkers were. No one really said anything or even looked at me for that matter. I was alright with that so I sat next to Roy as he did his paperwork.

I looked out the window and watched the sky turn pink in the evening light. I watched as people hastily walked home, hurrying to see their families and I was here with no family. I wondered what Roy's family was like. I wondered if his dad was as strong willed and brave as Roy and if his mother was sweet and nurturing like the way my mom had been before James. My thoughts trickled as I stared deeply into the sun.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Roy picked up the phone with his right hand and listened to the voice on the other line. His expression changed from cool and collective to confusion in a second. His face turned to me and he handed me the phone saying that the person on the line wanted to talk to me. I quickly took the phone and stuck it to my ear.

"Hello..?" I spoke quietly in almost a whisper.

"How could you do this to our family?" It was my mom and she was sobbing. "The police just came and took James saying you claimed to have been abused by him! Why would you make up such an extravagant story?" She was yelling and I could hear the rage in her voice.

"It wasn't a lie." I said in a shaky and barely inaudible voice.

"Don't you lie to me and don't you ever come back to this house. You've ruined what we had and I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"But mom, why does he have to come between us? I'm your daughter and he just walked into our lives uninvited!" I stated. "It's your fault for letting that monster in!" I screamed and I had an audience. "Fine. I won't come home but just remember this, I'm not coming home because it's **my** choice and not because you said I can't."

I slammed the phone down ran my fingers through my hair. I let out a loud sigh and I looked around the room a bit to see everyone's reactions. They were predictable. Shock. Confusion. Sadness. Sympathy. The whole nine yards. I didn't know what to do at this point so I sat down and threw my mid back length hair into a messy ponytail.

"What's going on?" Riza demanded to know.

"My mom refuses to believe my statement and thinks I'm ridiculous for making those charges. Let's just say my step dad was always putting on an amazing act when my mom was around." I said quietly.

"So, where does this leave you?" She continued.

"I don't know. She doesn't want me back in that house." I said honestly knowing I owed her that much.

"Okay, that settles it." She said in a soft tone.

"What..?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, you can stay at my place until you can find a better arrangement. She has to let you at least get your things. You have that right." Riza smiled at me. "I'll take you at the end of the day and if she doesn't let you in I'll go in for you."

"No, you're offering way too much." I reassured her.

"No, I'm not. You're going to agree and shut up." She stated bluntly but I could see a bit of a smile at the corners of her lips.

"Alright. Thanks." I smiled and she hugged me close


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there, It's been a while. I'm sorry but school has been insane. I have like three more chapters after this I'm going to put up :) So, this one is kinda short but as I already said like three more chapters are going to be up soon. Sadly I must admit that I don't own FMA or Roy Mustang even... :'( reviews are really appreciated thank you for reading :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Four white walls, a sofa, a small television and an area rug. Riza's home was small and cozy and I'd be staying in the living room but I was completely fine with that. I wasn't able to go home and my mom made it clear to Riza and I both when we'd arrive to get my things. Instead of fighting with her Riza went in and got my clothes for me and now here I am sitting here staring at her personal belongings.

"I hope that you'll be okay sleeping out here." Riza broke the silence when she came from the kitchen.

"It's perfect. Don't worry about it as long as I'm out of that house." I said smiling at her.

"You know that you're so very important to all of us at headquarters. You've only been with us for the past week but really it's as if we've known you for years." She smiled at me and I blushed lightly.

"And it really means a lot to me." I responded softly.

"You had us so worried about you." She stated. "You're like a little sister to me. I never had any siblings but I imagine this is what it's like." She sat down on the sofa next to me and laughed a bit at how corny she sounded.

"That means so much to me. I haven't felt apart of anything since before James came into the picture. My mom and I used to be so close. We did everything together and she taught me that we don't need men to feel good about ourselves but he just pushed his way in and changed everything." I said honestly. She just nodded her head and listened as I talked on about my life.

The darkness of the night crept into the room as the night went on. Riza and I were sitting on the couch wasting time listening to the radio. A nice tune played and Riza recalled a story of the first boy she'd fallen for. She told me about all the Christmases with her family and how it had all fallen through when she'd turned fifteen. When she was in the tenth grade just like myself, she lost her father to the war. He was the reason why she was a soldier. I cringed when I realized how late it was and how little light was in the room.

"Do you have like a night light or something..?" I mumbled quietly as Riza made her way to the kitchen for snacks.

"I think I do. Why?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just really afraid of the dark…" I said in a voice nearly incomprehensible.

"Oh, then alright, I'll be right back."

Riza left the room and came back quickly. She plugged in the light and it lit up the room brilliantly. I felt a little ridiculous but I was glad she'd invested her time to get me one. I don't know what I'd do if I wouldn't have had her in my life right now.

Before we could settle down there was knock on the front door. Riza stood up from her spot next to me and waddled over and said 'who's there?' I smiled when I heard the familiar voice that belonged to Roy respond. I was lying down on the couch when he came in.

"How are you feeling, Echo?" He murmured softly as he took a seat at the end of the sofa.

"Better." I smiled.

"I'm glad. You had us all really worried. I don't want you to feel bad though, alright?"

"Okay." I blushed lightly as he place his hand on my arm.

"I'm not going to keep you from bed so I should leave." He started to stand up.

"Roy, don't leave. You know that you're welcome to stay if you'd like." Riza laughed.

"I know I just felt like I shouldn't impose when so much is going on." He said in an honest tone.

We said our goodbyes and Roy left. Soon enough I was drifting off to sleep with the sweet smell of Roy on me. I let a smile play on my face as I dozed off into a for once peaceful sleep.

The morning sunlight peaked through the curtains and I awoke to the sound of Riza in the shower. I slowly slumped towards the kitchen and got a glass of water, sipping it slowly. I gazed out the window, blankly staring at nothing in particular. My mind was nowhere and everywhere all at once. My thoughts jumped from here to there but somehow I was so unfazed by everything that had happened recently. I cringed at the sunlight as I tried to push all my uneasy thoughts away.

The house went silent as I sat down on the sofa. I pulled the blanket over my body and waited quietly as Riza walked to her room. I went down the hallway to the steamy bathroom and hopped in the shower. I took in the raw white noise that the shower gave and relaxed.

The hot water left my skin a bright red but it felt nice running down my body. I rinsed my face in the steamy water and cringed at the way it stung the sensitive skin on my face. I ran my fingers through my hair and imagined Roy doing it. I could see him being the rough type. I imagine him forcefully holding me but when I ask him to be gentle he will. Roy would rub my leg to initiate it all and his lips would meet my own. I jump out of the shower before my thoughts can go any further.

The towel wrapped around my body tightly and my damp hair hung past my shoulder in soft waves. I exited the heat of the bathroom with bare feet against the cool hardwood floors. I could smell the light scent of eggs, bacon and hash browns throughout the house. I breathed it in deeply and sighed happily as I walked into the kitchen to see Riza finishing up the preparation of breakfast. I smiled to her when she looked towards me with an add worthy smile. I tugged at my hair before grabbing my clothes to change into before having something to eat for breakfast.

"Echo… Echo..? Echo."

I jumped from the sudden tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked to see who was there. A set of blue eyes stared at me with that unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jean. I was just zoning out a bit." I said a little sheepishly.

"That's alright. I was wondering… Well, I know I'm a little old for you but would you mind going to the summer military supper with me." I widened my eyes in shock and blushed furiously. I looked to the other side of the room to see Roy's reaction but he had none.

"Sure." I smiled and gave him a quick hug before sitting down next to Riza. Riza looked at me curiously and I turned scarlet.

"What's up with you?" She whispered intriguingly.

"Uhm… I guess I have a date." I ran my fingers through my hair nervously and she smiled from ear to ear.

"With who?"

"J-jean Havoc…" She laughed lightly and told me she's happy for me and I just stayed that dark shade of red.

For the rest of the day I worked close to Riza. I ran a few errands through the building and that's about it. The day was very uneventful but somehow it was a good day over all. I passed notes back and forth with Riza as if we were in the sixth grade. We giggled and for the first time I felt accepted. For the first time that day Riza left my side to go to the washroom.

I sat in the silence that Roy and I had between us. He was busy at work and I sat staring; wishing deep down inside that he had been the one to ask me to supper. I wished Roy wanted me or even noticed my existence. I find myself pining over him repeatedly and it's aggravating. I stared at him as he stayed preoccupied with the very high pile of paperwork.

"So, Echo," Roy spoke very monotone. "you're going to the military supper with Jean." He made it sound more like a statement over a question.

"Uhm, yeah." I smiled with a light blush present.

"That's… nice." He managed.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked quite offended at his tone of voice.

"It's Jean." He sighed then continued. "To be honest, you can do much better." He said staring at me.

I was still sitting in the chair next to where Riza resided only minutes before. Roy stood up from where he'd sat all day and walked over to me, taking a seat directly to my left. Roy's hand found it's way to my knee and I could feel my body get hot as a reaction. I squirmed in my chair as I grew tired of wanting what I couldn't have.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a way that could show how nervous I was around him.

"I want you." His voice ringing in my ears.

My face turned bright red and I couldn't tell whether this was reality or my imagination. I was dying to know what he was thinking and I could tell he was as well. I was feeling feverish over how close he was.

His lips were the perfect shape and I stared at them as his words melted into the air. I didn't hear a word he said but I couldn't resist being away from him. Our lips met and I grew hungry for him. We battled our tongues and he drew me onto his lap. I was so lost in how amazing he felt, tasted and smelt to think properly. He kissed me hard and I was left disoriented.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this chapter gets a little steamy so beware. If you don't like don't read. I don't own FMA :( though it'd be a dream come true. :) Roy is sexy as fudge. That is all.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The lights were dimmed and music played in the background. I stared blankly at the mediocre decorating job that was done at headquarters. I sat on the hard chair next to a very nervous Jean Havoc whom I told dozens of times to calm down and that he didn't need to worry himself sick. He was trying to smile and he placed his hand on top of mine. I didn't mind the closeness as much as you'd think I would but honestly after that one occurrence with Roy I haven't been able to find anything I was interested in with Havoc. I tapped my finger to the tune as I stared at our hands.

When the formal supper ended, like tradition there was a ball after. It was a nice concept but it was too bad that it came off as tacky.

"Jean, let's go dance." I stated as I stood up when a fast song started to play.

"S-sure." He smiled nervously

I grabbed Jean by the hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor. I put my back to him and took his hands to place them on my waist as I started to grind him. He moved with me and I felt nothing for him. I took advantage of this and had fun when a few other people joined our grind line. I watched from the corner of my eye Roy's jealousy spark. He watched for the one song then got up with his jacket and walked out the front door. I turned around to look at Jean.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room." I stated before taking off after Roy.

I walked out through the crowd and exited through the front exit making sure Jean didn't see me. I was hit with a sudden burst of a warm breeze from the summer night. I breathed in softly and smiled when I saw Roy look my way. I pretended not to see him and leaned against the wall acting as if I'm only out here to catch my breath from the good time inside. I looked back at the door and was about to walk towards it.

"Where are you going?" Roy said in a character a little too desperate for himself

"Just inside." I stated calmly.

"What are your plans tonight?" He paused but I knew he wanted to say more but just to keep him on edge a little bit I kept my hand on the door. "Are you going home with Jean?" He asked more steadily this time around.

I couldn't help but take offence to his comment. "I don't see how that's any of your business but if you must know I'm not - I'm not easy Roy and I don't like to move fast considering the shit I've dealt with…" It was my turn to pause as I searched for the right word. "situation." I finished as coolly as I could.

"I guess I can understand that but I think Jean expects otherwise." I didn't understand Roy. Was this concern or sabotage? Either way I felt like I couldn't trust him but how could I not when his face was so soft and delicate?

"Alright." I said the one word and let the conversation end.

As I started to pull open the door a hand grasped my waist and pulled me away. I turned and looked Roy in the face looking for a trace of what ever it was that was taking over him. He, himself looked confused at what he was doing. In a second his lips were all over mine and I couldn't pull away. The door closed and I just kissed his lips until my own were numb.

"Come home with me." I was shocked at the random outburst. "You don't have to do anything, I promise." Roy stated in a very honest tone. This wasn't ever the Roy I expected; what I did expect was the cocky Roy I'd heard about so often.

I pushed all thoughts aside and put my hand in Roy's as we ran down the street together; my white, halter top dress pushed against my body as we ran towards the wind. Roy smiled towards me as I giggled at our spur of the moment behaviour. Roy pulled me to the front door of a two story house and threw open the door leading me to a living room area.

I sat on his black, leather couch and kicked off my four inch heels and Roy watched curiously. He smiled when he saw me pull all my hair out of my up do and let it fall down my shoulders. Roy followed me with a glass of water and took a long sip from it. He slid off his black shoes and took off his jacket. I loved how good he smelt and his cologne just radiated off of him. Roy put his arm around me and smiled.

"Echo, would you like something more comfortable to wear?" He asked softly and I nodded.

Roy led me up a staircase to a master bedroom. He pulled out a large t-shirt from his drawer and tossed it to me. He turned around and I stripped down quickly and whipped off my bra. I threw on Roy's big t-shirt and was more comfortable than ever. Roy closed the door blocking off the view of the rest of the house and turned all his attention to me.

"I like how you look in my clothes." He had a smirk on his face. He came and put his hands on my waist and pulled my body next to his.

Roy pulled away for a second and stripped down to his boxers showing me how amazing his body is underneath his clothes. Roy pushed his bare chest against me and I gave him soft kisses all over. He took my chin in his soft hands and lead my lips to his own. He picked me up and put me on his bed. Roy placed himself above my body and we kissed so intimately for what felt like forever until I felt his hands start to rub up and down my sides.

"You're so beautiful, Echo." He moaned as he kissed the skin on my stomach.

"Thanks." I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed my neck softly.

Roy ran his hand up my shirt giving me rippling chills. He quickly found my perky breasts and rubbed them. He pulled up my shirt revealing my chest and he kissed me on the spot in between my breasts and looked at me with a smile. My body was hot from the contact and when he pecked me on the lips I knew he wouldn't push me.

He pulled me close to him; hugging me from behind. He put his face in my hair and my heart thumped out of my chest.

"Goodnight, Echo." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight, Roy." I said as I closed my eyes and let his hands take in every piece of me.

The morning came sooner than I wanted it to but when it did Roy was in a very good mood. He kissed my forehead and crawled over top of me to get off of the bed. I yawned and stretched out a bit before groggily following Roy down the hallway to the bathroom. Roy took my hand in his and urged me to the shower.

"Shower with me?" He smirked and I got a little nervous. "You don't have to." He said sounding a little disappointed.

"Sure." I smiled and lead his hands to pull off the shirt he leant to me.

He bent down on his knees and kissed my stomach. He moved his way up kissing the palms of my hands, the crease in my arm on the other side of my elbow and my collar bone. He pulled my hair away from my neck and covered it in butterfly kisses. Hesitantly, I took his hands and lead him to pull off my underwear. He looked at my face for a reaction and all he could see was trust. He held my exposed body in his arms and kissed me on the head softly then proceeded to expose himself. I kissed his chest and turned on the shower.

The warm water washed over the two of us as I felt I was glued to his chest. I kissed his soft lips and he smiled at me. Roy grabbed a bottle of soap and poured some into his hand. He took it and rubbed it first on my shoulders and slowly moved down my arms. He moved on to my back and then my bare chest. He liked the reaction my skin gave wherever he touched me and I liked it too. He rubbed my breasts then his hands grasped my behind. I moaned at his touch and he loved it so much.

"You're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Roy." I said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"This is wrong, isn't it." I stated in a very nervous tone of voice. Roy frowned immediately and I wished I hadn't said a word.

"It is." He sighed. "But I wish it wasn't." He turned around and turned off the shower. He pulled a towel that had been hanging up and wrapped it around me. He then grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist. I adjusted my towel and wrapped it securely under my arms.

"Will we…" I stumbled for the words. "Can we do this again sometime." I said with a lustful voice. He chuckled lightly and kissed the palm of my hand making me blush a crimson red.

"We can if you're willing to keep it a secret."

"Alright." I smiled and placed my hand on his chest.

Roy left to go change in his bedroom so I made myself at home and lied down in my towel on his cool leather couch. I turned on the radio and smiled when I heard a familiar tune play. Roy came back down the stairs in his uniform and smiled when he saw me on his sofa.

"You look really irresistible like that." He stated before walking into the kitchen.

I followed him as he walked to the refrigerator and wrapped my arms around his body. I listened to his breathing and I couldn't believe that this stunning man wanted me. I was so relaxed that I was caught in a daze.

The front door swung open with a loud thud and I jumped away from Roy quickly. We both turned to see who it was and standing at the door with a knowing gaze was Maes Hughes. He approached me and gave me a bag and when I looked inside I saw clothes for myself. I looked at him confused and worried at the same time.

"The two of you are very lucky that I saw you leave together last night." He stated in an obvious tone.

"W-what?" Roy managed to say in response.

"Go change, Echo." Maes ordered me in a tone I never thought he could possess. "Now." He finished.

I hurried up to Roy's bedroom and threw my hair up into a messy bun whilst putting on my clothes. I worried about what would happen to us now. I worried that I'd be fired or Roy would be fired. I was afraid that I wouldn't have anywhere to live and I worried about whether or not Roy would stay in my life. I tugged on my clothes a final time and listened carefully to the conversation taking place downstairs.

"Roy, please don't tell me you slept with her." Maes said worriedly.

"We didn't. We played around a bit but nothing serious. Don't worry." Roy said ashamed. I heard a loud sigh that I presumed was from Maes.

"Riza thinks that she got sick last night thanks to what I told her. I told her that I took her home to my place and she spent the night with Gracia."

"Thanks." Roy said in an even tone.

"Echo." Maes said monotone. "Come down, I know you're listening."

My heart was pounding and I couldn't hear over the rushing blood in my head. My stomach was twisting in knots and my knees wobbled so much I could barely walk. I saw the look on Roy's face and it was fear. Maes had no expression when he told me to sit down on the couch with them.

"What's going on between the two of you?" He said completely serious. Neither Roy nor I could answer that question because honestly neither of us knew the answer to the question. "What? You just so happened to end up back at your place, Roy?" He sighed and took his glasses off and wiped them off. "Did you do anything you shouldn't have is a better question."

"Probably." was my answer.

"What do you mean probably?" He said in an angered but confused tone of voice.

"You probably wouldn't be too happy with me if I told you what we did. No, we didn't have sex Maes but we're not angels." I said completely honest.

"Maes, don't blame, Echo." He sighed. "If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have ever happened." Roy said trying to steer the blame away from myself. I'd have to make a mental note to thank him later, when I was given the chance.

"Roy, I know you well enough that I know you won't hurt her unless you wanted a bullet through your skull from Riza." Maes rubbed his temples. "You're fucking lucky I've always got your back Roy." and that was that.

* * *

><p>Ooooooooh! lol jk I knew that was going to happen considering I wrote it :) thanks for reading as always reviews are greatly appreciated *Shmiley Face*<p>

~Caboo~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

I'm a pervert.

I watch as she smiles at the guys when they joke about something. She giggles softly and I notice she sees me watching her. Her cheeks turn pink and she tries to pretend she didn't see me. She laughs when Havoc falls out of his chair and starts to whine over the cigarette that he ruined when he fell.

"Boys, get back to work." Hawkeye says sternly and I smile at one of my oldest friends. "You too, Colonel." Damn.

I stare at the paperwork on my desk and just wish it would disappear. I internally tell it to screw off but of course it doesn't; it just sits there and mocks me. I sign away on a few things and review a couple files here and there and before I know it the room is empty and I still have a pile of work.

"You know that it's lunch." Echo mumbles, as she does so often.

"Yeah, but Hawkeye plans on shooting me if I don't finish this." I try to keep my eyes off of her as much as possible because of the guilt I feel. Selfish but it's not unusual of myself.

We sit in the silence and she pulls a chair to my desk with a giant grin on her face. A very childlike grin that makes me feel sick. _She's only fifteen. She's only fifteen. She's only fifteen_. I tell myself over and over even though I've already broken that barrier. She hands me a peanut butter and jam sandwich with a soft smile and pulls out an apple for herself.

"I thought you would like something eat." Her grin is sweet and honest; it's one of my favourite things about her.

"Thanks for considering me." I smile at her.

What has happened to playboy Roy Mustang? I don't know either. He's been misplaced within an oblivion of confusion over an under aged girl. A beautiful girl at that though. This girl has changed me and I have no idea what to think about this.

I laugh softly at her and love how cute she is. Her bruises are almost all gone now and she looks stunning. Her brown hair smells like honey and her cheeks look warm and milky like her soft skin. Her eyes sparkle in an innocent way. Her eyes are one of her best features and I always feel content looking into them. She looks at me directly and smiles.

"Roy Mustang! Where the hell were you for our date last night!" A tall woman with long blonde hair strutted into the room wearing a mid thigh black skirt and a white blouse that exposed the majority of her cleavage. Her stiletto's clicked on the floor and she whipped her glare at Echo as she reached the desk; wiping the smile I loved so much from her face completely and replacing it with an expressionless face. "Who the fuck is this chubby bitch?" She said to me referring to Echo.

"Stacy, I'm sorry it completely slipped my mind." I tried to say coolly as I stood up from my desk and took her hand in my own. "Don't worry about her, she's just a subordinate of mine." I said and automatically I saw the hurt in Echo's silver eyes.

"She better be." She said in that nasally voice I absolutely hated. She grabbed my chin and kissed me forcefully and of course I just kissed back. She was amazing in bed but not relationship worthy in any way.

"Don't worry about it babe." I said as I kissed her.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Stacy turned to Echo. I cringed at the tone.

"How classy." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, as long as this bitch doesn't come between us I'm going to leave." She stated bluntly before strutting out the door in a dramatic fashion.

I sat back down on my chair and munched down on the sandwich. I looked over at Echo and noticed she had set down her apple that wasn't even half eaten and was concentrating intensely. She looked pale and almost sick. I put down my sandwich and couldn't help but stare at her.

"I'm going to the washroom." She stated and stood up from her spot. She hastily walked out of the room and I wondered what had gotten into her.

It had already been an hour and the lunch break was almost over when I'd had enough. I went to look for Echo and when I couldn't find her anywhere I went to the ladies room. I was about to knock on the door when I heard quiet sobs through the door. I didn't know what to do so I barged in hoping it was Echo.

"What are you doing in here?" She cried in an embarrassed tone.

"I was worried and came looking for you."

"Why?" She half yelled. "When you have Stacy! And how many other girls you might've fucked around with? I was so stupid to think you could want someone like me!" She stated slapping her hand to her chest as she referred to herself.

"Stacy's nothing." I told her but I knew that the damage had been done. This girl had pealed back my many layers and seen me at my most vulnerable.

"You know that's a lie, Roy." She whispered. "I'm just a kid and you could never want me." She cried as she held her arms tightly around her body. She doesn't even know how big of a lie that is. It is the farthest thing from accurate and she believes it with all her heart.

I walked over to apologize and comfort her shaking small body in my arms. Her chest collapsed and her back arched over with her head dangling and tears falling on the floor. I reached out for her.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

I froze unable to process what I should do. This girl didn't want me anywhere near her and I didn't blame her. Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse Lieutenant Hawkeye walked in to see this messy scene. To make things worse, Echo ran straight into her arms crying her sad little eyes out. Hawkeye's gaze screamed _'Get the fuck out'_. Therefore, I got the fuck out before she could break my legs off.

I walked down the hall in a daze wishing I could take everything back. I wish I hadn't started anything between Echo and I because this is the messiest situation I have been in in a very long time. This could get me fired and banned from the military. I just pray to God if there is a God that she not tell Hawkeye about our intimacy. I bump into someone and apologize hastily as I turn into my office.

I sat at my desk and worked on the paperwork hoping that maybe it would take my mind off of all the shit that's going down. She's the only person I want in my life and I don't know why. I could have any woman I wanted but I want her and she's only fifteen.

Echo's now sitting at the desk next to Riza with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Riza isn't one bit angry with me and I'm confused as hell. Echo looks up from her spot to me and I see the pain flash in her eyes.

"Colonel. May I speak with you in the hall?" Riza requested politely.

"Sure." I said even toned.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. I am royally fucked._

I followed my lieutenant into the hall and she breathed in deeply before speaking. I read her face as deeply as I could but I didn't see anger of any sort.

"Thank you." I scrunched my nose up and pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. "Echo said that you'd only been in there to comfort her." She said.

"O-oh." I said completely shocked.

That was that and then it was over. We went back into the room and I stared at Echo and she looked back at me with hurt eyes. She obviously didn't want things to blow over the way I thought they would. The day went by quickly and everyone left except for myself and Echo. I promised Riza to have her home within the next hour or two.

"R-Roy." She said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Echo, I'm sorry." I blurted.

"No you're not." She sighed. "You're nothing but a man who likes sex and I'm a fucked up teenage girl, can we just forget this all happened?" She was starting to tear up again.

"Alright, that's fine." I lied to her and she left to go home. She didn't want to be near me and I don't blame her at all.

* * *

><p>lawlz. this was such a filler chapter. Sorry guys : :P


	8. Chapter 8

So I got some really nice feedback/reviews and they made my terrible day better so I decided to not be a douche canoe and I updated this ;) Welp... innapropriate chapter... sorry guys :(

* * *

><p>Echo<p>

Chapter Seven

I decided to walk home even though it was starting to get darker out. My heart was thumping rapidly and even though it was summer the evenings and nights still got a little cold. The air swept against me causing a few shivers to run up and down my spine. The street lights flickered on and I crossed the street.

No matter what I did I just couldn't stop thinking about Roy. I thought about the way he touched me, kissed me and most of all the way he strung me along. His words were so sweet and his smiles seemed genuine which makes my heart break so much worse. He was beautiful and he wasn't perfect and those imperfections were what made me fall so hard so fast. He just wouldn't leave me alone; he just won't leave my brain for one second of peace and it's breaking my heart so much.

A black car passed and in it was the Fuhrer I brushed off the eerie look in his eye and kept walking. It was one of the coldest nights I've seen in a while and it was really doing a number on me. I could hear my teeth chattering and the sound was giving me a migraine. I tugged on my t-shirt a bit wishing that the sleeves would grow longer. That eerie feeling returned when I felt a few pairs of eyes on me.

I attempted to ignore the footsteps behind me. The heavy breathing gave me the creeps.

"Hey, sweetheart." I turned around rapidly to find where the deep voice came from. From around the corner a man probably not much older than Roy walked out. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were brown. He wore a disgusting smirk and walked straight up to me. "You're really pretty, would you like to go back to my place for a few drinks?" He said with a cocky grin.

"I'm, sorry. I need to get home." I said and turned around in a rush. A hand grabbed my arm forcefully and swung me back around. "Please," I begged. "I really need to go home." my eyes were prickling tears now.

"Come on at least gimme a little treat before you leave." He said nodding towards an alley entrance.

"No, I have to go." I tried to tug away but his grip was strong.

"Come on, sweetheart, just a quickie." He wasn't asking now he was telling me to get my ass into the alley.

"No!" I yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" He yelled. The man backhanded me and I fell to the ground, scraping my knee in the process.

He practically dragged me to the alley as I cried. He propped me up against a brick wall and grinned again. He forced his tongue down my throat and I just cried and waited for this to be over. His hands ran up my shirt and forced it up. He took a look at me and told me how amazing I looked and I could not really give a fuck. I was still crying when he tore down my pants.

"No! No! Please, please, please, please, please! No…" I cried louder. "Please just stop." I whimpered to the man.

"Well, maybe if you had cooperated earlier I wouldn't have had to do this." He took his dirty fingers and ran them up and down my core. I whimpered some more in fear and then with no warning at all he slipped two fingers in.

"Please stop!" I cried. Right at the moment I heard loud footsteps coming down the block. "Someone help me please!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UGLY BITCH!" The stranger spoke through clenched teeth; his hand smacked down over my mouth.

I screamed through his hand and even though it was muffled I know that whoever was out there heard it. When I screamed the second time he slammed my head back against the wall forcefully causing my brain to rattle. From down the block the dark haired man came running to my rescue. His voice was muffled and I couldn't understand a single word he said. My attacker dropped me to the ground and my rescuer fought the man. My head was heavy and my eyelids were winning this battle. My rescuer fixed my clothes and picked me up and I fell into the darkness.

The voices came back and still muffled beyond belief. My eyelids were too heavy but I felt a someone's presence next to me. _What happened? _I wondered internally. I had been walking home and then a man came. All memory of what had happened rushed back and I clenched my fists.

"Are you awake, Echo?" The still muffled voice asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and adjusted to the very bright, white room. I looked to my right and saw Roy. I didn't know if I was happy to see him or not but all I know is I was relieved to see a familiar face. I started to cry and when he held me in his arms things just seemed to be a lot better. He let me cry on his chest like a little girl would to her dad. I stared at his tear stained white shirt a little longer when I started to calm myself down.

"I'm sorry, Echo." He sighed and brushed my hair away from my face. "I should have driven you home and it was stupid of me to just let you go by yourself." He said in hushed tones. "I'm sorry that I was too late." Those words made me sick to my stomach.

I cried again but harder this time and Roy sat through it all rubbing my back and kissing my head. He said sweet things that I shouldn't take to heart but did anyway because it was comforting. I asked him to leave when the doctor came in to check me out. My eyes were puffy red because of all the crying and the doctor gave me his condolences.

I was alone in the room now and the doctor has been saying I can leave whenever I'd like. I just wanted to stay here forever. I stared at the white walls and knowing what happened the other day brings back so many bad memories. To make matters worse I just can't look myself in the mirror anymore knowing how disgusting I am. I tried to ignore the chat from outside my door but couldn't block it out.

"Is she alright?" Roy's quiet mumble said.

"Physically she seems to be alright but mentally she's a mess." The doctor said and I couldn't help but agree. "She's been toyed with too many times in her life that it's really taking a toll on her now."

"I know." Roy sighed, thanked the doctor and knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Roy stood at the doorway silent for about five minutes before sitting down on the chair next to my bed. He fiddled with his fingers and inhaled deeply a few times. His hair was messy and his eyes were tired; I didn't know what day it was or what time but he must not have been sleeping very much. He pursed his lips and reached out for my hand; instead I crawled out of bed and wrapped my small arms around his body and dug my face into his chest. He just kept his mouth shut and let me talk.

"This isn't right and we should probably end this." I felt him nod yes. "I don't want to though." I admitted sheepishly. "I need you and it's sickening." I sobbed.

A few minutes passed and all I tried to concentrate on was the smell of Roy. He smelt so good all the time; he smelt musky and his breath was always minty fresh.

"I forgot to tell you, I got your clothes. Riza would have been here but she's dealing with a really bad case at the moment and she had to leave town urgently." Roy finished. "Don't worry about where you're staying, Hughes said you can stay with his wife and himself for the time being."

"Alright." I tried to smile but failed miserably.

I walked to the washroom with the bag of clothes in my right hand. When the door closed behind me I went straight for the mirror and stripped down to nearly nothing. I poked and prodded with the skin on my arms and stomach and thought for a moment _'I'm so disgusting'_. I felt repulsed with myself and how I could let this happen to myself over and over again. I stood before the toilet and let everything out. My body curled and gave into my repulsing memories and. I rinsed my mouth and told myself that it wasn't always going to feel this way. I tossed on the pink t-shirt and blue jeans hurriedly and left the washroom.

"So when do I leave?" I asked quietly.

"Now, I'm driving and we're having supper with Maes and his family." I stared a little confused. "Hughes and I have been close since the two of us joined the military." He stated and I made an "O" shape with my mouth.

We left the hospital and Roy lead me to his vehicle and I hopped into the passenger seat. I watched him walk around the vehicle and sit himself down in the drivers seat. He starts the car and it purrs quietly. I turn to look out the back window and watch as the hospital disappears from view.

"Do you know how to drive?" The question popped out of nowhere.

"Nope." I said. "I'm kind of afraid to." I admitted.

"Why is that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's me. Would you trust me behind the wheel?" I laughed a bit.

"Nope. Not at all. Especially considering how clumsy you are." He chuckled a bit louder and I joined in. I loved when Roy smiled at me and that's exactly what he did.

The rest of the ride to Maes' house was silent but not in an uncomfortable way at all. Being near Roy made me feel whole and I wasn't afraid. I touched his shoulder to get his attention and he looked at me and grinned softly.

"Can you pull over somewhere?" I asked.

"Alright but why?" Roy asked as he pulled over.

It was quiet out and the evening was setting in. No one was around and I was glad. Before Roy could ask another question I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled myself on his lap; pressing my lips on his. He caught on quickly and ran his hands up and down my thighs making me hot all over. I grinded my hips against his and he groaned into the kiss. His tongue was exploring the depth of my mouth and I traced my fingers along his cheeks. Roy pulled away from the kiss and I whimpered; soon his lips found my neck and he nipped away. He found my collar bone and he kissed it and let his tongue take a few tastes for itself. Roy took my hips in his hands and pulled me harder onto his erection causing me to release a loud moan. He cupped my ass in his hands and I yelped that I love him. The air in the car tuned silent and I stared into his eyes looking for a response.

"We should hurry up and get to Hughes' house." Roy stated as he lightly plucked me off of his lap and helped me back into my seat.

I regained my steady breathing by the time we pulled up to the house. I stared out at the cute house and smiled when Maes was at the front door waving and smiling that fatherly smile. I pushed my door open and lightly ran to see him. Roy followed my lead and greeted him with a nod and a handshake. I was no longer worrying myself by the time we entered the lovely home.

Maes threw his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the kitchen in a hurry. The first thing I thought when I saw Gracia was that she was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Her smile was so sweet and genuine and her eyes sparkled happily whenever she looked at Maes. He was a lucky man and she was lucky to have him. Maes was the about the sweetest man I knew.

"How are you, Echo?" Maes asked as he gave me a tour of the house.

"Fine." I said with a small sigh.

Maes showed me to the guest room that I would be using. It was bigger than expected but very plain. The walls were white, the spread on the twin sized bed was white and the carpet was white as well. I sat on the bed and found it quite comfortable. Maes sat himself down next to me and smiled warmly. The room was nice.

"How are you?" It was a loaded question.

"Complicated." I stated.

"I can understand that. You've been through a lot." He patted my back softly and smiled warmly towards me.

"It's not fair… Why is it that all these bad things keep happening to me?" I tried not to cry but a tear escaped and rolled down my face. Maes took me in his arms and let me cry. "why doesn't my mom love me enough to believe me?" I asked with my face in his chest.

"I don't know and I'm sorry." He sighed. "Bad things just happen to good people and in the end sometimes those bad experiences make strong people." He said in a sad tone of voice.

He was right.

* * *

><p>I love love love Maes Hughes one of the best characters ever :3 Reviews are loved 3<p>

~Caboo~


	9. Chapter 9

The quote from the description is in this chapter :) I don't own fma, nor do I own Roy. Sadly...

* * *

><p>Maes Hughes<p>

Chapter Eight

Just a baby wearing blue jeans a baby pink t-shirt, surely an outfit my own wife would pick out for a young girl. Innocent in a sense but the main essence of innocence stolen from her years ago. A disgusting man broke her into pieces one by one until she was nothing but a little girl screaming for her life. Blue jeans and a baby pink t-shirt were all that she had to hide from the truth of the horror her frail body had seen.

She was wrapped in my arms sobbing and sniffling; my heart broke with every sob and I couldn't imagine a single person lying their hands on my on little Elicia the way Echo had been harassed. Her back arched dramatically and her little hands grasped my shirt. She was positive that things would never improve and I couldn't blame her for assuming so. I can't imagine lying a single hand on my daughter or anyone for that matter it's a revolting thought. Echo, just like Elicia is a defenceless little girl.

She pulls away abruptly and forces a smile. Echo stares at her reflection and tries her best to look presentable. She takes a hold of my hand and tells me not to mention this to Roy that he'd only worry. She smiles again and walks down the stairs.

Roy, is a disturbed man and I don't know what's going through his head. Echo is a beautiful girl but that's exactly it she's a girl and he's a twenty seven year old man. It's not only odd but against the law; Roy putting his job on the line like that is so unlike him. This girl is curious and different, evidently the reason why Roy is acting this way. I can't forgive him though for nearly taking her and making Echo his own.

"Maes, sweetheart." My wife called from the kitchen. "Supper is nearly ready, can you help me set up the table?" Her soft and gentle voice bellowed through the house.

"Of course, Gracia!" I cheered trying my best to leave the depressing mood in the room where it had risen.

The sound that I made as I placed the plates down on the table made Echo wince. The noise evidently bothered her so I tried my best to make a mental note to be more gentle when doing things. I placed the silverware in it's appropriate place and put the food down in the centre of the table. The smell of chicken slithered through the air. Mashed potatoes and gravy overpowered the chicken soon after and of course Gracia brought out the veggies even knowing that we'd avoid them as much as possible.

I sat at the end of the table with Gracia to my right and Elicia to my left. Next to Elicia sat Roy and at the other end of the table sat Echo. Gracia greeted Echo and told her how horrible she felt for her position but reassured her that she'd always be there for her. I smiled at my wife and held her hand. I watched Roy intently and noticed his hand twitch towards Echo in attempt to place his hand on her leg. She didn't react.

"Gracia, this meal is amazing." Echo smiled to my wife. Her grey eyes were honest and her round cheeks were tinted pink.

"It's nothing." Gracia replied.

"So, Roy how are things going in the office these days?" I try to spark up some small talk. Roy turns his head to me curiously.

"Nothing much. Basically, the same old thing. Hawkeye forcing me to do paperwork and the rest of the crew slacking off." He states as if it's quite normal.

"Ah, I see."

"Roy, you slack off just as much as the other guys." Echo laughs. "In all honesty the only people who get work done would have to be Riza and I." She laughed again.

"Jeez, Roy, making a young girl do a bunch of work." Gracia said with a joking smile.

"Exactly, Roy. Cut me a break." Echo spoke sarcastically.

"EEEECCHHOOOOO!" Elicia bellowed. "Can we have a tea party after supper?" My baby girl yelled excitedly.

"Of course." Echo said enthusiastically. "I always wanted a little sister just like you, Elicia." She said in an undoubtedly honest tone.

"You didn't have any siblings?" Roy and Gracia asked.

"Nope. Lonely me." She joked but I could see beyond the smile. She was upset, hurt and so, so lonely.

The supper was good and Roy and Echo thanked my wife. Echo helped with all the supper chores and didn't complain one bit. She was a sweetheart and nothing less. She did what she was asked and didn't ask questions and always tried to stay cheerful when with company. Gracia told Echo that she'd never met a girl with such good manners and Echo just blushed.

"Uhm, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" She asked softly whilst tugging on my sleeve sheepishly.

"Of course," I smiled "Up the stairs, down the hall and to your right." I gave her directions. Echo walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

Gracia was with Elicia in the kitchen making cookies while Roy sat in the living room apparently deep in thought. I sat in the chair next to him and stayed silent.

"So, what's up with Echo?" I say nonchalantly.

"Nothing." He states though he knows I know that it's a lie.

"She's a kid, Roy." I tell him even though I know that he knows this already. It's probably crossed his mind a thousand times now.

"I know that and I should stay away." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair frustrated with himself. "She's addicting and I'm infatuated." He speaks like he knows exactly what situation he's put himself into. My first reaction is to be happy that my best friend with the reputation he carries has finally found the girl he wants to be with but then I remember that she's only fifteen.

"You shouldn't pursue her." I state very bluntly. "This is dangerous territory, Roy and this could end up being really ugly."

"You don't think that I know that?" He says as if it's unbelievable. "Looking at her was dangerous territory. I get it this is wrong." He huffs.

We sit in the living room with a deadly silence. He's obviously thinking and all I know is that Echo's been in the bathroom for an awfully long time. Worried, I excuse myself from the room and head to the bathroom up stairs. I hear the emptying of a stomach so I knock on the door. Echo is silent.

"Are you feeling alright, Echo?" I say truly concerned.

"I'm fine. I-" She pauses as if trying to think of an excuse. "I think I just ate too much."

"Okay." I know she's lying because she's terrible at it. "Well, let's go back downstairs. I think Roy is going to leave soon." I told her and that seemed to gain her attention.

She was a cute kid and a sweetheart at that. I could tell how much she really admired Roy Mustang and it scared me.

* * *

><p>I love Maes Hughes, he's one of my favourite characters. I'm glad I have my own personal Hughes, he's such a cutie pie. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated and I swear I'll update more. I'm going to add another chapter in a minute.<p>

~Caboo~


	10. Chapter 10

Echo

Chapter Nine

"Hello, Elicia." I smiled as I held the doll in my hand. "Would you like to go shopping with me? The big ball is tomorrow." I played a long and frankly I liked it.

Elicia had changed her mind about that tea party and said we could play with her dolls instead. She was such a cute girl how could I say no?

A quick chorus of rapping on the door startled us both. "Come in." I said bluntly.

At the door stood Roy with his coat on revealing only a bit of his uniform on underneath. He had a soft smile on his lips when he saw me holding the little blonde doll in my hand. I blushed a bit at how childish I must look and dropped the doll to the floor. I stood up brushing a few stray hairs behind my ear and tried to cover the blush I knew was playing on my cheeks with my "cool" appearance.

"I just came in to say goodbye." He smiles at me then turns his attention to Elicia quickly, remembering she was in the room. "To say goodbye to the both of you." He corrected himself.

"Bye bye, Roy." Elicia smiled and waved from her spot.

"Bye, Elicia." He had such a cute smile on when he talked to her. Then he turned to me and had a real, genuine smile. He didn't smirk but he smiled letting me see the real Roy that I saw at his house. "Bye, Echo. I guess I'll see you at the office tomorrow." He pulled me into a quick hug and I was a little shocked but I hugged him back nonetheless.

"B-bye, Roy." I stuttered nervously. It was probably one of my hardest goodbye's in a long time. I couldn't help but follow Roy out into the hallway, away from wandering eyes.

I took his face in my hands gently and stood on my tiptoes trying to reach his lips with my own. We backed into my room and gently closed the door. Roy placed me on the bed gently and continued to kiss me. I couldn't take this need that was tying knots in my stomach. I've never felt this kind of feeling ever before, not when James touched me or that man in the alley. I needed Roy's hands on me. His lips were warm and his hands were on the bed on both sides of me, keeping himself elevated above me.

I grasped Roy's hips and pulled them against mine. Roy moaned into the kiss and pulled away with a confused glance. When he saw my lust filled eyes he pulled his lips to my neck, covering my collar bone in soft kisses that were making me go crazy. His hands slipped up my shirt and touched me in unspeakable ways that made me moan softly. I buckled my hips upwards and felt the friction of Roy's erection on me.

"Roy?" A muffled and confused Maes called out.

Roy automatically jumped away from me and saw the pain flash through my eyes at our closeness disappearing. When I sat up he kissed me again and peeked out the door and took off. My breathing being still uneven I stood up from the bed and made my way down the stairs.

The pitter patter of the rain outside the house started to pick up and I watched as Roy exchanged goodbyes with the family. He threw on his jacket over top of his uniform, pulled his hair back and put on a black hat. I watched as his eyes wandered towards me and then dropped to the floor. The rain picked up and Roy waved a final goodbye and drove off into the darkness in his car.

"Well, looks like it's time for bed m'girl." Hughes decided to break the silence. Maes grabs Elicia and threw the small girl over his shoulder easily carrying her up to her bedroom as she giggled and squealed.

As the two make their way up to her room I see Gracia escape to the kitchen. The rain isn't just a pitter patter anymore but is falling buckets and buckets at a time. I distract myself from the potential thunderstorm by listening to the steady sound of Gracia's footsteps on the linoleum floor of the kitchen that I'm separated from by a white wall.

"Echo?" Gracia calls out. Her head peaks out from the kitchen and even though she smiles her eyes read that she's nervous about whatever it may be on her mind. "Can we talk?" She steps out completely from the kitchen and plays were her hands like a child. "Privately. Just you and me." She finishes.

"Of course." I reply quickly.

We both sit down at the dining table and she puts her hands on the table and just stares blankly. "Why-" She pauses to think of better words "Why are you afraid of storms?" She asks it out of curiosity and I'm positive she knows bits and pieces as to why I'm not home with my own family.

"W-well, honestly-" I pause and take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not afraid of the storms, I'm more afraid of the lights going out." I say honestly.

"You're afraid of the dark?" She looks more confused. "Why?" Gracia is the type of person to just worry about others more than herself; I can tell.

"For lack of better words, bad things happen in the dark." I leave it at that. Gracia nods with understanding and says goodnight to me. I head to my temporary room and fall asleep quickly trying to leave behind the conversation that sends chills down my spine.

My eye's are getting heavy and my thoughts are going wild. The storm is getting worse and the thunder is getting louder along with lightning getting brighter. I will myself to sleep but somehow it's far from an escape from reality. My eyelids win the battle of consciousness versus unconsciousness and my thoughts don't settle all night.

_"Good morning sweetheart." My mom basically skips down the stairs. Her brown hair is in the form of a bob cut and it bops up and down with every stride. "Did you sleep well?" She's so happy._

_I lie in response because I don't want to ruin the marriage that might actually work for her. "Great. Just a little sore. I must have slept wrong." I state plainly. My eleven year old body aches in ways it shouldn't have to experience. My body cries when the man who's responsible for conflicting this pain makes his way and pats me on the back._

_"Good morning sport." He says it in a mocking tone that mom doesn't pick up on. "Sleep well?" He rubs it in my face._

_"No." I say in a flat tone of voice. I try to hide the bitterness behind a chuckle but it lacks humour._

_"Well, that sucks." He finishes briefly before grabbing his mug out of moms hand and sipping the hot coffee._

_"I'll be back in an hour sweetheart." She hugs me then kisses James on the lips. The same lips that took me hostage the night before. "I love you." She whispers before going to the door._

_James makes his way to the door making sure that it's locked then doing the same at the back door. He closes all of the curtains and turns off all __of the lights. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as every single light by light flickers off. When the room is black I'm reaching full panic attack. His loud footsteps are thumping closer and closer. Holding my breath I quietly crawl underneath the table hoping he doesn't catch my panicky and sharp movement._

_"Ready or not, here I come." He says in a monotone voice that sends chills up my spine and back down again._

_I gently feel my way across the floor of the pitch black house and try my best to listen to my surroundings. My breath catches in my throat when a pair of strong hands grab me by the waist and flip me over onto my back. A pair of hot lips reach my neck and nibble harshly._

_"Please stop." I whimper. "Not now, please." I pleaded to James but he continues._

_"I'm just teaching you a lesson." I can hear the smirk in his voice._

_I cry a bit louder when I feel his hands wander. "Just remember, Echo." His pants are down and so are mine. "Bad things happen in the dark." I can hear him laugh when he thrusts and I can't help but cry out in pain and fear._

I cry out when I wake up. I hear a loud crack of thunder and I remember my surroundings. The small night light next to my bed flickers and I whimper out of fear. A chorus of footsteps make their way through the house and when my bedroom door gets thrown open I don't just see two pairs of eyes fixated on me but three and a glowing red pair. I whimper a bit and the light switch flips up.

Worried expressions cross the faces of Maes, Gracia and Edward but I can hear the fear in Alphonse's voice as he speaks the first words in the deathly silent room. "Are you alright?" Al says in his soft voice. I stutter trying to find words but my throat feels as though it's closed.

"N-no." I cry softly into my hands. I can feel the sweat on my forehead and still my body feels ice cold on the inside. Gracia's feminine and soft footsteps come towards me and she wraps her small arms around me.

"It's okay to be afraid, Echo." She states bluntly in a tone that lacks the normal emotions that Gracia usually possesses. "Life is hard but don't rush through it." I can see through the corner of my eyes that she wants to cry. "You have too many people who love you." She whimpers as she rubs my hair flat on my head. I can still feel eyes on me but I don't mind because I know that they won't hurt me.

The three boys leave Gracia and I alone but we don't talk, all that we do is lie side by side in my bed. She holds my hand to comfort me and we fall back asleep just like that.

"Good morning." Gracia's once again cheerful voice peaks. I open my eyes and see her fully dressed and holding a small tray of food.

"Oh, hey." I say in a groggy voice. Gracia places the tray on my lap once I sit up. My stomach growls loudly and I just want her to leave so I can get rid of this food.

"Feeling better?" Gracia says in a concerned tone.

I reply honestly. "Not much." I sigh a bit. "I just had a nightmare." I pause again. "Well, more like a flashback." I tell her.

"What did you remember?" Gracia sits down next to me on the bed and takes my hand in hers. Her eyes pierce into mine trying to find the truth.

"I remembered why I'm afraid of the dark." I whimpered a bit. I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears before they could fall. "It doesn't matter now." I stand up from my spot on the bed letting go of Gracia's soft hand. "It's the past, so, let's just deal with the present." I attempted to smile.

Gracia's grin spreads and she jumps up cheerily. She marches across the room and throws open the dresser drawer. "Alright then!" She says enthusiastically. "I bought you a welcome gift if you don't mind and I want you to wear it." She smiled. In her hands was a fiery red dress with white polka dots. From what I could tell it was about mid thigh in length, had a halter top and a very low cut neck line. It was just up my alley. "Do you like it?" She asked seeing my somewhat shocked face. 

"I love it, Gracia!" I exclaimed; my mood elevating. "It's beautiful, it's so-" I pause and look at her "me." I sigh a bit when she hands it to me.

"Great!" She smiles and leaves the room.

The moment she's gone my stomach growls ferociously. I groan a little too loudly and take only a couple bites of the food. Good enough. I quickly go to the bathroom and shower and when I'm finished I throw on the dress that Gracia gave me. It looked amazing on me I had to admit. As I left the bathroom to go downstairs my stomach growled again, I just rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, Echo." Maes smiled at me. "You look so pretty." I couldn't help but blush at the unexpected compliment.

"Oh shush. You're a loser." I let a smirk play on my face.

"Well, I thought you were nicer than that." Maes pretended to be hurt but we all knew he was just goofing around with us.

Before I know it we're heading off to Headquarters in Maes' car and he's whistling a familiar tune. He's smiling and I'm feeling a bit dizzy but I let it pass. A photo falls from the visor above and I quickly pick it up. The image is of Maes, Gracia, Elicia and Roy all sitting around on a beach; Bells Beach. I smile at distant memories but frown when I realize I must look like a creep staring at his picture.

"Have you ever been there before?" He asks, catching me by surprise. I smile at him and realize he must pay more attention to my actions than I would have ever guessed.

"Yeah." I reply shortly with a small grin. "I went there when I was really young with my mom and dad." I can't help but let my smile falter when I remember the day my dad left us. "It was a good day." I finish.

"We should take a weekend trip out there soon." Maes states calmly. He sighs and takes a deep breath afterwards. "You really do look stunning today." His compliment makes me feel a little bad about skipping meals.

I swallow and try to smile a bit. I'm chocked up and I wipe the tears forming in my eyes. "Thank you." I smile directly at him and he smiles back. "You're the best." I chuckle. I give him a quick hug and I look up at him to see a large grin on his face.

The rest of the ride is silent but not uncomfortable at all.

"Mr. Hughes, can I ask you a question?" I look at him hoping for his attention.

"Of course." He smiles at me.

"Have you-" I pause because it's a difficult question. "Have you ever thought about dying?" I feel like it's a dumb question but it weighs so much on my shoulders.

"Y-yeah." He says it in a sad tone. "I worry that I won't always be here for my baby girl and wife." He smiles a sad smile and I mouth moulds into an "O" shape. "What about yourself?" He asks.

"Yeah." I stare down at my hands that are fidgeting in my lap. "I sometimes feel like people would be better off if I weren't apart of their lives. I feel like a burden on everyone to be honest." I tell him whole heartedly.

"I wish you didn't feel so badly about yourself." He sighs and holds my hand before continuing. "You're a sweet girl and very pretty too." He smiles at me as we pull up and he parks the car.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been quite a while but school's been insane lately since the semester is coming to an end. I would also like to pardon myself with the fact that I got to go out of town to see my daddy :) along with my step sister who I must say is the absolute best! She's hilarious and Echo's attitude in this chapter was completely inspired by her lmfao C:

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

"Riza!" I yell among all the noise as I run up to Riza and pull her into a deathly tight hug. "I missed you!" She smiles when I pull away.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave without telling you." She looks very apologetic and I accept her request for forgiveness quickly.

"It's all good, I played dolls with Elicia last night so I had a good time." I joke and laugh a bit too. Riza just smiles more and hugs me again.

"Echo, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you look-" She pauses and her face contorts into an expression of worry. "Sick." She finishes her sentence. "I'm sorry, I guess you just look a little pale." She smiles lightly as if trying to hide her worry.

"It's alright. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately." I tell her. I hope she believes me.

I missed her being here, I honestly did but I was afraid to be around her right now. I was afraid that she'd figure out what was going on with me in the blink of an eye because she just knows these things somehow.

Cutting off my thoughts is the loud and excited voice of Breda. "Tonight is going to be great." he smiles widely.

Havoc continues the conversation. "It's been quite a while since we've all taken a break and just spent an evening together. You're coming, right Riza?" He finishes looking towards her with a gleam of hope.

"I don't think so." Her smile is soft. "I think I'm going to spend the night with Echo. It's unfair of me to be drinking and having fun when she can't come with." She threw her arm over my shoulder gently and smiled at me.

"Bring her with." Roy interjected.

"I'm sure she can handle a little bit of alcohol, Riza." Breda jumped in.

"Yeah, let the girl have some fun. She's not a little kid you don't need to worry about her so much." Jean was mostly poking fun at Riza.

"Yeah. Jeez, Riza!" I burst in a mocking tone. "I'm not a little kid, I can handle a little bit of alcohol." I joke and Riza laughs.

"Fine, fine. But you're not getting piss drunk." She says sternly.

"AWE!" I teasingly whine and everyone in the office laughs.

"Okay, I get it. I'm a loser. Shut it and get back to work." Riza is still smiling.

The office is silent for once and everyone is taking their work seriously. Heads are all bowed and eyes are focused on the paperwork before them like it's their religion. I can't help but fiddle with my fingers nervously. I wouldn't have minded staying home tonight and missing out because in all honesty I'd never drank large quantities of alcohol before. I was afraid I'd make a fool of myself or worse, blab about something I didn't want people to know. The silence is dragging on until it's interrupted by Roy. "Can you run this up to the Fuhrer, Echo?" he holds up a stack of papers.

I smile lightly and nod. I take the papers from him and make my way to the Fuhrer's office. Now that I think about it it's the very first time I would see the Fuhrer in person.

As I make my way to his office I wait outside as his secretary asks for his permission to let me in. He gives it immediately and I enter the office as the secretary opens the door for me.

Behind the office doors is a large room decorated finely. At the back of the room is the Fuhrer's desk and he's sitting at it. I try to walk over confidently holding the stack of papers close to my chest in a somewhat nervous motion.

"Hello, sir." I bow out of respect and I can hear the smile in the words that follow.

"Don't worry about formalities." I look up at him and give him a polite smile in response.

"It's no problem at all, Fuhrer Bradley." I tell him with honesty.

"Well, what is it you have for me?" He gestures to the stack of papers I'm holding.

I take the few steps towards his desk to close the space between us and I place the papers on his desk gently. "Colonel Mustang, he asked me to run these up to you. I have no knowledge what they're about though." I answer sheepishly.

"Well, thank you very much." He pauses as if there's something else he'd like to say. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name." He rubs the back of his neck a bit nervously.

I smile knowingly and reply. "My name is Echo Faye. I'm just an assistant at this point." I say with a smile.

"Oh, that's right." He grins. "You're the girl who's living with, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He says.

"Yep, that's me." I smile then continue. "I guess that I should probably go now in case they need something else." I bow again out of respect and start walk away.

"Thank you very much, Miss Faye." I turn and smile.

"It's honestly no problem, don't worry about it, sir." I smile and leave.

_He was awfully friendly._ I thought to myself after leaving the office and heading back to Mustang's office.

I knock on the office door because I feel awkward just walking in even though I've been working here for a few weeks now. "Come in." I here Roy's stern voice. I can't help but smile at the sound of it.

I can see a smile tug on the corners of his mouth when he looks up and sees me standing at the door and I try to ignore it. "What took you so long?" He asks trying to sound uninterested but I see past it.

"Small talk." Is my reply and we leave it at that.

I stare at the clock and groan loudly for the whole office to hear. At the moment I'm lying on my back on Riza's desk hanging upside down partially off of it. "I'M BOOOOOORED!" I yell grabbing everyone's attention. "Give me work! I don't care! I just want to do something that isn't this!" I burst aggravated that I'm stuck here doing nothing. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal because I'm getting paid none the less but I couldn't sit still very long without getting an annoying twitch.

I looked over a Roy who smirked and I realized the mistake I had made by asking for work. "Well, if you're really that bored you could help me with this paperwork." His grin was evil and I'm sure he saw the distress cross my face.

"Don't worry, Echo. He can't make you do that considering that it's CONFIDENTIAL." She made her point apparent and Roy just huffed. "But I would like it if you got off of my desk. Please." She sighed understanding my boredom. "Why don't you head down the street to the bakery and buy some doughnuts for everyone. Just get an assorted bunch." She smiled and handed me some money.

"Alright, I shall not fail you! I will bring back those doughnuts unharmed!" I gave them a joking salute and a few chuckles filled the silence.

I rush out of the office and head towards the stairs. Of course with my luck as I reach to step down the first step I slip and fall landing on my butt and sliding down to the bottom. Clutching myself tightly the pain that shot up my back had me stunned.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I whisper in a barely audible tone of voice.

"Are you alright?" A distressed voice interrupted my cussing and I look up to see a large suit of armour coming towards me. I quickly recognize him as Alphonse Elric.

"Y-yeah." I stutter as I try to stand up and the boy helps me. "Thanks." I touch the spot on my back where it stings and look at the blood on my hand. "Really?" I yell at myself. "Come on, give me a break!" I shake my fist at no one in particular.

"Uhm, do you need any help?" Al asks nervously. "We can quickly take you to the hospital wing and see if that needs stitches or not." He says in a gentle tone.

"I can go by myself." I say trying to reassure him assuming he has more important things to do. "I'm used to taking care of myself by now." I smile towards him gently and I can feel him calm down a bit even without seeing his face.

"It's alright, I'm not doing anything." He tells me and I accept his assistance.

We walk down the hall towards the hospital wing and a doctor approaches us. "Is everything alright, miss?"

"I fell down the stairs and I couldn't tell if this cut on my back was deep enough for stitches or just some bandages." I said somewhat sheepishly.

He smiled calmly and spoke softly. "Well, if you just follow me in this room here I can take a look at it." I smiled.

"Thanks." I followed him into a room and Al was polite and turned around when the doctor examined my back considering he had to undo the top of my dress.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but you're going to need about seven stitches." He gave me an apologetic grin.

"Al, can you hold my hand." I asked in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Yeah, of course, Echo." I could here the smile in his voice which made me feel a lot better.

The doctor told me it'd hurt a little bit and it did. Al held my hand but didn't look because he thought it to be inappropriate of him

"Okay, Echo." The doctor smiled at me. "We're all done. Just come back in a week or so and we'll see if you're ready to get them out." He lead me out the door and continued on to his next patient.

Al walked me to the entrance of head quarters. "Thanks for helping me out back there." I said with a touch of complete honesty.

"It's no problem at all!" He replied.

I chuckled lightly. "Would you like to come with me down the street to that bakery? I have to go buy doughnuts for everyone."

"If you don't mind, yeah."

Al followed in silence and I just like his presence. He was such a friendly boy. "How old are you?" I questioned him out of the blue.

"Uhm, fourteen." He spoke softly.

"Okay, now it's your turn." I smiled up at him.

"My turn to what?" He asked sounding nervous and put on the spot. I just laughed lightly.

"Ask me a question about anything, it doesn't matter." I smiled when I could see him ponder over the possibilities of the things he could ask me.

"Okay, why are you working for the military?" The question caught me by surprise.

"I guess I just need the money. You know support myself and thank god I did take this job because now I have so many friends I know I can rely on." I thought of Riza, Roy and finally Hughes and it made me feel a little guilty hiding my insecurities from them when I could tell they were a bit too serious to keep to myself.

"Your turn?" Al said questionably as we entered the bakery to see a giant line that went right to the door. I nodded.

"Okay, why are you always wearing that suit of armour?" I laughed as I nudged him with my elbow where his gut would be. "I doubt you're ugly if you look anything like your brother." I smiled and I realized he had gone completely silent making me nervous. "Uhm, you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable I completely understand." I tried to reassure him.

"It's okay, just something I don't normally talk about." He responded nervously. He tried to change the subject quickly. "What's your favourite colour?" I laughed at how random of a question it was.

"My favourite colour would have to be Red!" I said quite passionately. He laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh too.

We finally got to the front of the line and I quickly ordered two dozen assorted doughnuts. On our way back Al and I continuously shot questions at one another and he walked me up to the office. I knocked on the door and opened it holding to the boxes of doughnuts. "I got doughnuts!" I burst through the door. Heads turned at the mention of doughnuts but the eyes that caught my attention were the ones that belonged to Edward Elric. "Uhm, you can have one too if you'd like." I motioned to the boxes that I placed on the desk closest to me.

"Al!" Edward yelled. "Where the hell were you? I looked for you everywhere!" He looked ultimately pissed.

"Sorry brother I-" but he was cut off.

"Al let's go." Edward said rudely.

"Excuse me." I jumped in. "Well, obviously you have no manners unlike your brother who helped me to the hospital wing after I had fallen down the stairs." I could see the guilt in his eyes but he tried to stay stern. "And when I went to pick up doughnuts for the office your brother was kind enough to offer me company." I gave him a rude smirk.

He looked nervous now. "Don't mind, Edward. He's just got a _little_ temper." Roy smirked.

"Don't call me small!" He yelled loudly.

"Okay, honestly calm your tits! You're getting on my nerves." I grabbed a doughnut out of the box and shoved it in his mouth keeping him from having another outburst right away.

* * *

><p>Aaaah, as I'm writing this the episode of the original fma series is playing. It's the episode where Hughes died! :'( SHUT UP ELICIA! ugh. I 3 Roy... Anyway not much happened in this chapter which is why I'm bringing a really dumbcomedic chapter next. Echo will be drunk. She will be hamslammed so beware hahaha! Reviews are really appreciated as always, I have some really nice readers. I promise more plot in the future but it's a few chapters in the future, I'm taking this slowly. :P

~Caboo~


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, it's been a while but I'm updating a few chapters. I've been in a bit of a slump (recently I've lost a really close family member). I hope that this chapter makes you laugh at the idiocy of Echo and her first drink ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

"What should I wear!" I bellowed loudly.

"How about this black skirt?" Riza suggested but it just wasn't the right choice.

"Sorry, Riza but it looks funny on me." I sighed. "I'm never going to find something to wear." I huffed in disappointment.

Riza let out a huff and looked to be in thought. She gave an "AH HA!" kind of look and she rushed towards her closet. I followed after her quickly and she held a skin tight black dress in her hands. I smiled and took it to look at it myself. It was mid thigh length and the black fabric reached just above my chest like a tube top but over my shoulders like a t-shirt was a see through mesh fabric. I absolutely loved the dress and it looked amazing on me according to Riza's comments.

After Riza was dressed in a mid thigh length, dark, denim skirt and a deep, forest green halter top, I was lead to the bathroom where Riza straightened my wavy hair. Riza's hair fell down naturally and looked amazing. With only a bit of eye liner on our eyelids and a bit of lip gloss we headed to Roy's house.

As we headed up the sidewalk to Roy's house Riza gave a loud knock which was responded quickly with Roy swinging the door wide open revealing himself, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Havoc and Maes. He smiled at us and invited us in.

Riza pulled me to the couch and I noticed Maes give me a quick look noticing my presence with a bit of a nervous air. I smiled at him quickly and sat next to Riza. "So, what would you girls like?" Roy smiled and headed to the liquor cabinet I hadn't noticed before. "Beer, vodka, rum, whiskey, brandy! Or would you like something like a wine cooler." He smirked joking at my little experience with alcohol.

Riza was about to ask for a wine cooler for me when I quickly interrupted. "A shot of vodka please." I smiled widely.

"Straight?" Roy smiled and I couldn't help but feel how contagious it is. "Are you sure, lightweight?" I snorted at his new nickname for me and nodded my head. I was so unsure though.

"Just a beer for me." Riza smiled.

Roy handed us our drinks quickly and I smiled at the alcohol in front of me. "Anyone else going to do a shot?" I asked but received no response what so ever from anyone. "Okay, just me." I swallowed the alcohol quickly and hid my disgust from the taste easily. I enjoyed the warmth it gave me in my belly and asked for another shot.

Around my fourth shot Riza looked at me worriedly and I had to admit I was feeling a little funny. "Maybe you should slow down." She told me.

"Can I have a beer?" I asked a little louder than I had intended but who cares? I was having a good time.

"Sure!" Breda threw a beer my way and I barely caught it. I let out a laugh.

"Did you see that? I caught it!" I said in a bubbly voice. "Mr. Huuuughes-" I cooed to Maes Hughes who was sitting on my left with Riza on my right. "Can you open this for me, please?" I smiled at him and he sighed.

"I think you should stop drinking, you're already tipsy." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine!" I stated strongly pointing at myself with my thumb. I huffed loudly and used all my strength to open the beer but failed miserably. "Why aren't you drinking, Mr. Hughes?" I managed in my somewhat blurred state that the man hadn't had anything besides soda.

"Because I'm responsible for all of you." He laughed at me. He looked at the beer in my hands that I still hadn't managed to open. He sighed and I noticed him reaching for the beer. "I'll open it." He smiled at me and Riza looked alarmed. "It's alright, Riza. I'll take care of her. Have fun." He smiled at her and I just sighed making it obvious that I was bored of waiting for him to open the beer. He handed the now open beer to me and I smiled widely.

I took it to my lips quickly and chugged it fast. The men from the office laughed and started cheering me on. I got to the bottom of the beer right away and laughed when I slammed it on the coffee table loudly. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to stand a little too fast. I fell to my knees and started giggling. Mr. Hughes and Riza quickly went to pick me up. "That - was - funny!" I managed to say through my laughing. I sat on the floor and I realized I wasn't the only one acting silly now. I reached for the forty ounce bottle of vodka I had already started and pulled it to my lips and started to take a few chugs. I put it down one the coffee table because even though I was already pretty drunk it still made me gag.

"Are you okay, Echo?" Maes Hughes asked and I chuckled trying to sit on the couch again. He pulled me up in one easy try and set me down next to him again.

"Mr. Hughes is the best!" I yelled and pointed at him. "He's like super nice and stuff and I love him!" I pulled him in a tight hug. I felt like crying and laughing and jumping around and falling down and I couldn't control all of the swirling emotions in my head. I couldn't help but let a few whimpers out and start to cry.

"What's wrong, Echo?" He looked awfully nervous.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed. "You're like the best person ever and I'm like not!" I cried. "You don't deserve that!" I yelped. I watched as he smiled. "It's not funny." I cried harder. "I'm so stoooopid!" I yelled. I hadn't noticed that Roy was watching me carefully when I had started to cry. He watched curiously and in a somewhat sad way.

Maes tossed his arm over my shoulder. "It's okay, we all love you!" he said in his normally cheerful tone. I smiled at him.

Instantly, I'm distracted. "I love this song!" I exclaimed loudly. Though one moment ago I was crying I couldn't help but start to dance on the coffee table. "Riza come dance with me!" I smiled and tried to pull her up. She laughed now that she was a bit buzzed.

I laughed and so did she when we jokingly started to grind on each other and the men with the exception of Roy and Maes started whistling at us. I bent down and picked up the vodka and took another swig when someone among the group dared me to take another shot. I held it to Riza and offered her some which she took as well. I cheered above everyone when we were done dancing and I almost fell to the ground but Roy caught me.

"Thanks but I need to go to the bathroom!" I announced. Roy grinned and laughed at me a bit and I just made an annoyed expression. "I neeeeeed to go!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'm taking, Echo to the washroom so she doesn't fall down the stairs." He broadcasted to the room.

With Roy holding me by the waist I had my arm around his shoulder. I managed to almost fall three times just going up the stairs. Roy lead me to the bathroom and started to walk away.

"Don't go." I said as he was at the door of the bathroom. "Please, I don't want to be alone." I felt a tinge of fear creep down my spine in my drunken state.

"Fine." Roy smiled at me and stood with his back to me as I tried to go to the bathroom.

"Roy." I said after I had finished and flushed the toilet. He turned to me with a blank expression. "I'm sorry." I started to cry again and he came and held me in his arms.

"Shh, shh." He wrapped his arms tighter. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He stated trying to make me feel better.

"I hate myself. I feel like dying sometimes and I don't know what to do!" I cried into his chest. The somewhat sober and sane part of me was screaming to shut up and to just calm down but that little piece of me wasn't coming out as much as I wanted it to. "I just wish I wasn't so stoooopid and I just want to be pretty and skinny and I want people to like me and I just wanna be good but I'm not!" I screamed into his chest and cried harder.

"Echo, you're not stupid. You're an intelligent, beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, amazing girl and almost everyone you meet loves you. You bring so much happiness into our lives but knowing you're hurting huts us too." He tried to soothe me and calm my sobbing. Though he knew that reassuring me of these things were pointless at this moment in time he still tried and put effort in none the less.

"I feel ugly all of the time!" I let out a long exasperated sigh and looked at his deep and dark eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" I whispered loudly while holding my finger up to my mouth gently.

Roy nodded and came closer to me. "Yeah. Of course I can." Without my knowledge Roy knew that my drunken state made me vulnerable and that I might just spill some of my darkest secrets. He was intrigued that my intoxicated self might be open to pleading for his help if need be.

I trusted this man completely even with my head spinning constantly. "I used to not eat because I wanted to be pretty." I whispered. "I just want to look good like the uth-err girls you like." Even in the condition I was in I knew that something I said affected Roy.

His eyebrows furrowed together causing him to have a cute little crinkly bump in between them. His eyes looked hurt but soon the emotion drifted away and another poker face took it's place leaving his face vacant to emotion.

"Kiss me?" It was out of nowhere but who gave a damn at this point. I pulled my face up to his and pressed our lips together. Roy's hands found the hem of my dress and pulled it above me in rushed lust.

Roy pressed his lips up to my collar bone and I moaned beneath his touch. I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands reached for my breasts and pleasantly squeezed them gently letting me let a moan escape. His lips met mine again and he must have remembered my very intoxicated state from my sloppy kisses and the alcohol on my breath.

"Roy, you taste so awesome." I smiled at him but frowned when he stepped away and picked up my dress. He forced my arms through the arm holes and helped me get clothed again.

No one seemed to notice how long we'd been gone when we got back downstairs to see Kain Fuery on the ground laughing along with Breda at his side. Falman was snickering to himself where he had been previously residing. I slipped from Roy's grip and fell to my knees when we were at the bottom of the staircase.

"WHOOPSIES!" I giggled and tried to stand up again. "I love this guy!" I poked at Roy's chest. "He's so nice and stuff and he almost always catches me!" I was giggling when I started to hiccup.

"Shush, little girl." He laughed. I gave him a curious look.

"I wanna make out with someone!" I proclaimed loudly. I don't know why I had screamed something so stupid but I did and it was very true. It's just too bad that the person I do want to make out with already rejected me that night.

"No you don't young lady." Roy grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to the couch and sat me next to the still sober Maes Hughes.

"Mr. Hughes is a cool guy!" I stated. "Mr. Hughes we-we-we should dance!" I exclaimed excitedly and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up. He stood up and I lost my balance a bit but he caught me by the elbow.

I started to dance and pulled at his arms trying to make him dance with me. I was giggling and he just laughed at my goofy attitude. I slipped and fell on my butt and Mr. Hughes pulled me back up. "You are absolutely clumsy." He smiled.

"Of course I'm clumsy! This is me we're talking about!" I giggle a bit. "Plus, it's pretty hard to walk and stuff when you're this dizzy!" I said all bubbly while gesturing to myself.

I started to walk away back to the coffee table to grab the vodka again but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around inelegantly and saw Hughes holding me still. "Nope, you're not drinking anymore." He stated sternly. I looked at him as if it were a cruel and unusual punishment. "You're going to have a bad enough hangover in the morning either way." He spoke to me while holding me still.

I huffed a bit and was ready to whine. "Pleeeaaaase!" I felt like I was five.

"Nope. It's three in the morning so you should go to bed." He said seriously. "I'll drive you home if you'd like." He smiled.

"I want to stay with Roy." I smiled happily. "Can I sleep here?" Maes looked around nervously to see an already sleeping Riza on the loveseat. He then turned to Roy who just shrugged as if it didn't matter to him.

He looked back at me with half a smile. "Fine, behave for Roy because I'm taking these fools home." He said as he pointed towards Breda, Fuery, Havoc and a half asleep Falman.

"Okay!" I hugged him in an awkward fashion but he continued to smile as he dragged the guys away.

When they were finally gone I couldn't help but feel a little drowsy. Roy stalked towards me and scooped me up bridal style making my head spin even more so than it already was. "D-don't drop me." I patted his back. He smiled down on me and I tried to kiss him as he carried me up the stairs but he casually turned his head making me pout.

Roy carried me up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall. A room I had managed to miss completely in my last visit. He placed me on the bed on the far right side of the room. Next to the bed that was covered in a pale blue bed spread was a small night stand with a candle on it. On the opposite side of the bed was a small open closet that looked to have boxes inside of it. I smiled up at Roy as he placed me down on the bed.

"You're ba-utiful!" I exclaimed to him. "I think you're amaaay-zing." He laughed a bit and sat down next to me. "I wish someone like you could love someone like me." I couldn't help but slur a bit. "I wish you loved me." I sighed and stretched out.

Though I didn't notice Roy was smiling down at me. He swept my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead softly. "Sleep." He covered my eyes with his hand. "Do you want something to wear to bed?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Mhm. Please." I said in a voice like a child. I sat up quickly and flopped off of the bed. I landed on 0my knees and I tried to follow Roy to his bedroom at the opposite end of the hallway where he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of his dark silky boxers. When he handed me the clothes I attempted to pull off my dress, failing miserably by falling on my ass.

Roy let out a soft sigh and turned to me. "Let me help you with that. You are an absolutely hopeless and useless drunk." He was smiling but not necessarily looking at my body when he helped me take my dress off. He set me down on his bed and I heaved my arms above my head. Once I was dressed he grabbed my hand and took me back to the spare bedroom.

I plopped back on the bed; falling in love with the smell of Roy surrounding me. My head was heavy and I was getting tired of feeling so disoriented. As Roy started to leave I couldn't help but reach for his hand. He looked me straight in the eyes and let out a sigh. He took his place on my bedside again and I reached up to kiss him but his hand found the will to push me back down. Roy pulled the covers above me planted a gentle kiss on my forehead before bidding me goodnight.

* * *

><p>Haha, k so next chapter hangovers and Roy Mustang is so BA-UTIFUL! :D (still). lol I'm going to try and write a sh*t load these next few weeks! I love the reviews and the feedback.<p>

~Caboo~


	13. Chapter 13

K, so here's Echo, hungover and such. Oh fun. haha. Reviews are always lovely thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

I started to sob considering it was already the third time that I found my head in the toilet. I purged up another large quantity of what ever it was I drank the night before. No one but myself was awake yet and I was absolutely annoyed that I would have to deal with this alone. I had to admit though, the cold linoleum floor of this bathroom was very comfortable right now. The tears continued to stream down my face even as I could feel myself doze off again.

"Are you alright?" A voice pounded against my already aching brain.

I let my eyes flutter open and the harsh light of the bathroom is on. When I finally regain my sight I see Riza standing in the doorway. I try to sit up and when I'm finally sitting with my legs crossed I look at Riza.

"I feel sick." Is the only way to describe how terrible I feel. Every little sound makes my head pound even more.

"You're very hung over." She states in a groggy tone. "You drank a lot of vodka last night, Echo." The thought of alcohol made my stomach stir.

I threw myself over the toilet again but this time Riza rushed to my side and pulled my hair out of my face. I felt my guts spill out of my mouth and I started to cry again like I had earlier. I reached for the string and pulled it to flush the toilet.

"Is everyone alive in here?" A uniformed and smirking Roy Mustang entered the bathroom. "I see someone drank too much last night." His smug expression was pissing me off.

"I hate you." I rubbed my eyes a bit and lied myself back down on the floor. "Mmmm, it's nice and cold." I smiled pleasantly at the feeling of the cold floor.

I listened to Riza sigh. "We should get her back in the bed. Is it alright if she skips work today and sleeps here?" I opened my eyes again and looked at Roy with a pleading expression.

Roy gave in easily. "Sure, but she better be fine by tomorrow." He stated in a tone that made him seem fierce and tough but the moment you looked into his dark eyes you're able to see a genuinely worried expression. "Next time don't get piss drunk." He stated before leaving the washroom.

"I have to go get ready but would you like some help to the room?" Riza smiled while extending her hand to me.

She didn't need to ask a question like that and I didn't give her a response with the exception of giving her my hand to help pull me up. She held me by the waist and she led me back to that room at the end of the hall. It smelt just like Roy. I smiled and thanked her when she turned to leave.

She turned back before exiting the room one last time. "Drink lot's of water." She smiled and left.

I lied there for what felt like minutes but when I turned to the clock on the wall I notice that it's already three forty five in the afternoon. I groggily get up and my head spins a bit from the sudden movement. I clumsily make my way down the steps of the stairs and head to the kitchen sink where I throw up again. I decide to quickly rinse it out and grab a tall glass from the cupboard and fill it with icy cold water that I try to swish down quickly. When I see that the glass is once again empty I fill it up with more ice cold water and sip it until it's all gone. I do this about three or four more times before looking at the time and realizing maybe I should shower.

I head up to the bathroom and start the water. I can't help but blush brilliantly when I remember what happened here when I was with Roy. My red face deepened to darker scarlet when I looked myself in the mirror.

He bent down on his knees and kissed my stomach. He moved his way up kissing the palms of my hands, the crease in my arm on the other side of my elbow and my collar bone. He pulled my hair away from my neck and covered it in butterfly kisses. Hesitantly, I took his hands and lead him to pull off my underwear. He looked at my face for a reaction and all he could see was trust. He held my exposed body in his arms and kissed me on the head softly then proceeded to expose himself. I kissed his chest and turned on the shower.

The warm water washed over the two of us as I felt I was glued to his chest. I kissed his soft lips and he smiled at me. Roy grabbed a bottle of soap and poured some into his hand. He took it and rubbed it first on my shoulders and slowly moved down my arms. He moved on to my back and then my bare chest. He liked the reaction my skin gave wherever he touched me and I liked it too. He rubbed my breasts then his hands grasped my behind. I moaned at his touch and he loved it so much.

"You're even more beautiful than I thought you'd be." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Roy." I said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"This is wrong, isn't it." I stated in a very nervous tone of voice. Roy frowned immediately and I wished I hadn't said a word.

"It is." He sighed. "But I wish it wasn't." He turned around and turned off the shower. He pulled a towel that had been hanging up and wrapped it around me. He then grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist. I adjusted my towel and wrapped it securely under my arms.

"Will we…" I stumbled for the words. "Can we do this again sometime." I said with a lustful voice. He chuckled lightly and kissed the palm of my hand making me blush a crimson red.

"We can if you're willing to keep it a secret."

"Alright." I smiled and placed my hand on his chest.

My pulse was out of whack just thinking about him. His lips, his dark charcoal eyes and his amazingly toned body made my head spin, or was that the hangover? I couldn't tell and I tried to push those thoughts aside as I hopped into the shower. The water was scorching hot but it relaxed my very tense muscles. When I was done I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the way Roy looked at me when he'd seen me, when he really saw me at my most vulnerable.

When I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower I couldn't help but notice the heat rash beginning on my skin. I throw on my dress from the night before and comb my hair with my fingers enough so when it dries it will take it's normal wavy appearance. I scratched at my now itchy red skin before heading downstairs escaping the humid heat of the bathroom.

With my stomach still stirring I went to lie down on the cool leather couch in Roy's living room. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and the hair on the back of my neck pricked up. Though I had chills running up and down my spine I'd much rather feel like this over the way I felt this morning with my head in the toilet bowl. After what felt like only minutes I wobbled towards the kitchen and found myself another glass of water. My stomach grumbled but I told myself it was too soon to try and eat solid food.

The sound of the door opening caught my attention in an instant. Messy raven hair, deep blue uniform and piercing black eyes took presence in the front entry way. Taking notice of my company Roy smiled briefly but sat down on his leather sofa to remove his boots. In a flash the colonel threw off his jacket and undid the top three buttons of his white dress shirt and let out a deep and long sigh expressing his tired status. Roy turned to face me and took note of my lingering eyes still all over him, tracing his every feature.

Roy stood up and stretched out his back and turned to give his attention to me. "How's the hangover?" He showed no emotion now.

I tried to smile but somewhat failed. "I guess fine? My stomach is still bothering me but not to the same extent and my heads still all over the place." I mumbled observing the scratchy undertone my words held.

"I bought something for your headache at the corner store on my way home." His deep hollow voice wasn't so hollow but held a bit of concern. Roy's hand fell into his pocket and pulled out a small container. Twisting open the cap Roy picked out two tablets and handed them to me. "Take those, they'll help a lot, trust me." His poker face melted and was replaced with that smile I only saw when we were alone. I only nodded before swallowing the two small pills.

After only a few minutes I spoke up. "I think I should be heading home. Riza will wonder why I'm not home if she gets there before me." I smiled. "Thanks though. For everything I mean." I blushed a bit.

"No, don't go yet." He smiles softly and heads over towards me.

Roy wraps his arms tightly around me and his head nuzzles into my hair. "Roy, is something wrong?" I ask a little worried. He mumbles something incoherently but I don't understand any of it.

"Stay with me a little while longer." I felt him breathe in deeply and his hand found the curve in my back. He reaches and starts to massage my shoulders. I can't help but melt under his touch.

"Okay." I breathed.

His breathing landed on my curves as he retraced ever detail in my flesh. He was already so familiar with my body. His lips tickled my stomach and trailed upwards towards my mouth. He was smiling when he pulled away.

My stomach fluttered but I was glad. He kissed my jaw and then lied down next to me pulling me in close. I felt like crying.

"Roy?" It was hard to talk. You'd think after what we'd done it'd be easier to talk to him but no I was still that scared little girl.

"You're beautiful." He smiled and kissed my still very numb lips. "Especially when you blush that way." His grin widened. His hands ran through my hair, touched my cheek and found themselves entangled with my own little ones.

I let my head fall against his chest and I inhaled his scent until it filled my lungs. He was like a drug. You knew it was wrong but every time you did it you couldn't help but feel all your worries go away. Your head swimming and light. I kissed his chest and looked up into his eyes; I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Roy, please don't leave me." I murmured to him.

He just grinned that grin that made my stomach flutter and my heart skip a beat.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been having a lot of problems lately and I know that I don't personally know any of you but I feel like it's necessary to let you all know why I've been gone for so long. I've been suffering with some pretty severe depression and I forgot how much of an amazing escape writing is for me and slowly I'm falling in love with it all over again. I need writing because I get into trouble without it. I love reading the reviews even though there aren't very many but they're still very encouraging. Thanks for reading or coming back if you do. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again I'm really sorry and I'm going to try and get back into this.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Standing in line at the doughnut shop isn't what I thought I'd be doing when I applied at the military for a job. It was an easy job, especially when you liked the people you worked with. I turned around to see who'd entered when I heard the ding of the door opening. My stomach churned when I saw my mother standing only a few steps away from me. This is not what I'd expected when I came to buy doughnuts this morning.

"Echo? Baby girl?" She slowly started to approach me. I didn't do anything but stand still as her eyes peered into my soul.

"Mommy?" I cried like a baby. I ran to her and she hugged me closely.

"Please come home, Echo." She sighed. She was thinner than I remembered. "He's gone. Forever." She was having a hard time talking and I could tell that she had something more to say. "He confessed. He-" My mom froze before continuing with a pained expression seeping through the façade she had put up. "James," His name made me shiver. "He hit me. I called the police on him and before they arrived he told me everything in a raging fit." Her thin and frail fingers reached out across the table and her cool hand held mine.

"I wish it were that easy but I don't know." Thoughts of Riza crossed my mind. The way she just took me in without knowing me very well. She loved me like a sister and took care of me. "I'll have to sleep on it." I reached in my purse and pulled out a pen and grabbed the napkin off of the table. I scribbled down Riza's home phone number and passed it to my mom. "I have to go back to work but call me at this number if you need to talk." Then, I stood and left the shop.

It was like talking to a stranger. I didn't know her at all. As soon as she had doubts towards me she tossed me aside.

I make my way into HQ and realize that I didn't even get what I had left in the first place for. Doughnuts. I sigh and convince myself that I don't want to go back there just in case she's still there. I can't deal with her at the moment.

I jog up the staircase and down the hall and catch my breath before knocking on the door. I enter the room and can't help but let my face heat up when I see Roy's eyes land on me. My mind can't help but wander to that night only a few days ago.

Lips falling to my neck; raising goose bumps. His breath is hot and it heats me up to the core. Our breathing gets harder and harder when I feel the tightness of his pants on his lower region. I look up quickly into his eyes a bit worried.

Fuck, I'm just scared.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Roy smiles reassuringly down to me. My heart is throbbing in my chest. "I care about you, Echo." He kisses my forehead gently and sits next to me. I sit up on his bed and his hand takes mine. His lips find my fingers and kiss them as softly as he can.

"No, Roy." I sigh with a smile. "I want to do this."

"No doughnuts?" Havoc said out of nowhere. For a moment I completely forgot about what had just occurred.

"Oh." I pause and shift uncomfortably under the gaze of everyone. "I got distracted with something important. I'm sorry guys." I rub the back of my head nervously.

The clock reached twelve and everyone rushed out of the room to hurry and make the best of their lunch break. Riza walked over to me with a smile that could lift anyone's spirits. Her makeup was done more than usual and her cheeks were a soft pink. Her eyelashes had been elongated with mascara and her hair was left down today; according to her just because. I don't think that's the real reason. The room was now nearly empty with the exception of Roy who was working at his desk, Riza and I.

"Want to head out for lunch with me and Jean?" Riza grinned. "We're just going to hit up that new restaurant that opened up a couple weeks ago. The one on main street." She specified.

I smiled in response. "I packed myself a lunch. I think I'll just stay and give the colonel some company." I nodded towards Roy who was still furiously rushing through a heap of paperwork.

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour." She smiled, waved and walked off with Jean who was looking unusually friendly towards Riza.

I turn back towards Roy once the door is closed and slowly approach his desk with my purse at hand. He looks up at me with a wide grin. Roy stands up and he towers high above me like a skyscraper. He makes his way around the desk and reaches subtly for the bag. He smiles after peaking inside and pulls out a ham sandwich and takes a huge bite out of it. A small blotch of mustard resides on the side of his mouth so with my thumb I brush it away. I take my purse back and set it down on his desk.

Roy's eyes are deep charcoal. They are like an endless fortress with no escape. His hair is raven, dishevelled and so soft. His hands hold mine and they are so much bigger than my own. He's just over all so much bigger than myself. He's powerful, protective and I think I just might be in love with this idiot but I would never tell him. I just can't look away from his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" I don't know why I ask it just seems appropriate. My face must be awfully red because I feel like I've been lit on fire.

Roy nods slowly and our eyes close. Our mouths collide with one another but not in a rush of passion. He tastes like cinnamon and smells amazing; masculine. His arms wrap themselves tightly around me and my head finds his chest. I shiver at his touch when his fingers trace my spine and find their way to my hands. Eyes closed again we find ourselves locking lips.

I can feel the tension building up in his pants. I look straight into his eyes before getting down on my knees. Roy's eyes widen when he realizes what I plan to do and I can see his pants growing tighter and tighter. I unbuckle his belt in a quick and swift movement and let his pants fall. I don't remember him being that big a couple days ago. I look him in the eyes once more before doing anything.

His breathing fills my ears, it's fast and deep. My head bobs back and forth and I can feel that he's getting close. I go a bit faster and try a bit harder. I want him to continue to come back to me. He releases in my mouth. Not the best thing I've ever tasted but I swallow it anyway. I stand and help him put his pants back on as he catches his breath.

His mouth finds my neck and he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses. He hugs me close and I sit in his lap when he takes a seat at his desk. His hands run back and forth along my thighs getting closer to my lower region every time. He finally gets there and I can't help but let out a loud moan. He obviously likes this because he continues to do so. He's kissing my neck at the same time.

The button to my pants comes undone thanks to Roy and my breath catches in my throat. He doesn't hesitate to slip his hand downward beneath my hot pink underwear making me squirm. He gives me a chuckle when he takes notice of how wet he's made me already. He feels me before he inserts a finger. He starts to go faster and I can't hold it in and I get louder and louder. He gets deeper and deeper with every thrust of his fingers. I can't breathe anymore.

When all is finished we both sit down quietly and eat our lunch before everyone gets back from break. The room is full and I'm sitting on the opposite side of the room from Roy. He's beautiful I have to admit. He is sculpted perfection in my eyes. I won't ever forget this lunch as long as I live.

"What's up with the goofy grin?" A whispered tone interrupts my train of thought. I turn around and notice Falman speaking quietly into Kain's ear. I let my eyes follow the direction that Falman is pointing and realize that they're talking about Roy. I chuckle a bit under my breath when I notice that the Colonel indeed has the goofiest grin of life on his face.

"What's with the face, Colonel?" I joke loudly and he turns red when he realizes he's been caught. Nearly everyone in the room starts to laugh.

Questions are thrown across the room one after another. "Is it a lady friend?" "What's her name?" "Is she hot?" Then the one comment that really caught my attention fell from the mouth of someone I hadn't even realized was in the room.

"Bet the colonel's whipped." I turned my attention to Edward Elric. He chuckled lightly and I could see Roy squirming uncomfortably under the stares. I couldn't help but laugh a bit also.

Roy looked a bit angry now. "No, I'm not whipped. It's not a committed relationship what so ever."

Ouch.

"That's such a nice thing to say." I said in a rude tone of voice. "Good thing this girl didn't hear what you just said because in my opinion she'd probably be pretty pissed off. What do you think?" I smiled and I could see how unpleasant he felt.

Good.

"She's got you there, Colonel." Riza smirked.

"It's okay, Colonel." I couldn't help but continue to make him feel badly. "You probably have plenty of very nice things to say about this woman you're seeing, right?" I smiled at him "She's pretty isn't she? Nice? Over all amazing person?" I smiled.

"Nice boobs?" Havoc jumped in.

Roy smirked at this opportunity to make me feel awkward. Even though no one knew that Roy and I were both referring to myself we both found this situation somewhat humorous. "Oh yeah." Roy smirked, replying to Jean's question. "Very nice, perky." I turned red in response to this. "Nice ass too." He was smiling because he knew that I wouldn't be able to control how red I was getting.

"Aaaah!" I pretended to be embarrassed to be hearing such a conversation. "INNAPROPRIATE!" I yelped. "Innocent little youngling in the room!" I managed to say.

"Oh sorry, Ed." He smirked. Everyone laughed. "You can leave if this makes your little virgin ears cringe." He was smirking. Shocker.

Edward hadn't been expecting to be called out when he wasn't involved in the first place. "Excuse me?" He yelled angrily. "What about her?" He pointed to me.

The room went silent because up until this point no one really spoke about the abuse. No one informed anyone outside of this office besides the Hughes' family of my past. No one included Edward and Alphonse. People shifted uncomfortably at their seats not really wanting to address what had just been said. Roy looked pissed. Riza looked sad. I don't know what I looked like. My stomach curdled at the memories.

"You're beautiful." Alcohol drenched words seeped into my ear.

I rushed to the little garbage can next to Roy's desk and hurled. I started to cry a bit and a warm hand rubbed my back. I looked up from the terrible sight and looked Roy straight in the eyes. I took notice of Edward and Alphonse standing out of place in the center of the room. Ed had a confused expression, Al stayed dead silence. "Sorry about your garbage can." I mumbled towards Roy.

"What-" Edward stopped to think. "I'm sorry if this is a touchy subject." He was thinking again. "Why though?"

No one said anything. Roy stood up and asked Riza to watch the office. He tapped me on the shoulder and then Edward and Alphonse. We followed him down a hallway until we reached a conference room. It was empty which I assumed Roy had been hoping for. Silence.

"Sit, Ed." He said sternly.

Ed sat down slowly and Al followed. I sat down across from the two held back tears that might make me seem even more vulnerable. Roy nodded to me to tell the two.

My stomach tightened and I could tell the two were getting eager to be let in on the big office secret. "It's a touchy subject, Edward because-" My breath was caught and my stomach twisted painfully. "I was abused by my step dad up until recently." I didn't let emotion cross my face until a single tear raced down my right cheek and fall into my lap.

I watched as Edward's face fell to shame. He held his hands firmly in his lap and an angered expression came across strongly. "I hope that bastard is in jail." He clenched his teeth. He unclenched then turned to me with an expression of sorrow and pity. "I'm so sorry." His eyes begged for forgiveness. I couldn't just be angry because it wasn't his fault. He had no clue.

"It's fine." I tried to smile. "You didn't know, no one told you but-" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'd rather you not tell anyone. Please."

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that chapter and I'm still really, really, REALLY sorry for not writing in so long but I'll be doing it more again because it makes me feel so much better. I love all my readers even though I don't know you all :) Thanks for coming back and reading this.<p>

~Caboo~


End file.
